Hail Mary
by Hilaryh25
Summary: Trapped by an evil man that satan himself would run from, this is the story of Mary Rovia and how she surives being one of Negans wives,. After she survives the torment she meets a man who helps her get through the pain she went through and vise versa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hail Mary**

 **A/N: Ok everyone just a description of what this story is about. I decided to do my own twist on the Paul "Jesus" Rovia story. This is basically a story about him and his faternal twin sister Mary. This story follows her getting taken by Negan and forced to be one of his wives. This is gonna be turned into a Daryl/OC story eventually. I'm new to this fanfiction writing so be blunt on your reviews and let me know what you think. I will follow the walking dead story as much as i can but i will be turning it into my own version of what i think season 7 should look like. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mary Rovia**

My name is Mary Rovia, I'm a simple girl who was thrown into a crazy world where the dead rise up and eat the living. Me and my faternal twin brother Paul, or as his friends called him Jesus due to his long hair and beard, survived on our own for awhile running and scavanging what we could find. We grew with a phrase that our dad taught us and it helped us surviv e for a long time.

 _We are Rovia's and we don't get scared, we turn our fear into strength._

We lived by that saying our whole lives, when th world turned to hell in a handbasket me and my brother were forced to leave our home after our dad got attacked by the undead. We ended up stumbling into a community called the Hilltop run by a guy named Greggory, a real spinless prick if you ask me. Everything was going great there until one day when a group called the Saviors showed up with their leader who called himself Negan. Demanded that Greggory partake in his deal to give them half of our stuff and in exchange they wouldnt kill us. Greggory crumbled like a pop can in a can crusher and agreed.

As the saviors were about to leave Negan turned his head and looked over at me and Jesus.

"Well look what we have here," Negan said walking up to me. I could feel Jeus tense up next to me but he was smart enough not to make a move, "you sure are a pretty little thing arent you?" He moved his hand to touch my face but I quickly moved my head away and glared at him.

"Whoa-ho-ho just by that look you have some fire in you dont ya?" He turned and looked at Jesus, "This your girl?" He asked looking between us, "Nope wait a minute you guys look to much a like to be bumpin uglies. Let me think."

"She's my sister." Jesus said and with that Negan laughed grinning from ear to ear. It takes a lot to piss my brother off, but when someone messes with me he gets protective, his friends would call me hail mary because i would end up breaking up the fights he had with the guys that messed with me.

"Well hot damn! That makes my decision a whole hell of a lot easier." He turned back towards me and ran his hand down my arm, I was so grossed out I wanted to knee him in the nuts but that would only have horrible consequences.

"How would you like to come back with me and be one of my wives? I'll treat you like a queen." Negan was still grinning when he said that.

"I'd rather get eaten by the dead people out there then go anywhere with you." I said backing away a little. With that motion Negan signaled two of his men to put my brother on his knees. He stood in front of him with a baseball bat covered in barbed wire, "Now I don't like being rejected when I offer a pretty girl the chance to live like a queen so I'm gonna ask you one more time and if the answer is still no I'll take Lucielle here and feed her your brothers brain." He was swinging the bat back and fourth eyeballing me as I looked at Jesus, I started to have tears come down my face, I couldnt do it, I couldnt let this asshole kill my brother right in front of me, I just couldnt.

"I'm waiting" Negan said in a singsong voice

I looked away from Jesus and looked at the ground in defeat, "Fine, I'll do it" He stopped swinging the bat and walked over to me.

"Sorry I didnt hear that" He leaned his ear closr to me.

I looked him dead in the eye, "I said I'll do it, but on one condition. You leave my brother alone and neither you or any of your men will hurt him."

Negan chuckled ," Wow! I was right you definately have some fire in you! Alright you have my word beautiful." He motioned for his men to pick my brother up.

"Can I at least have a few minutes to say goodbye to him...please?" I asked him without taking my eyes off my brother.

Negan sighed, "Hell Im nothing if not a reasonable guy. You got 2 Minute, Make them count."

With that I went and hugged my brother with tears just streaming down my face.

"Hey don't cry, dont be afraid, remember our motto." Jesus said holding me as tight as he could.

 **"** We are Rovia's and we don't get scared, we turn our fear into strength." I said not wanting to let him go.

" _Stay strong, when the time is right I'll come for you, just be brave"_ He wispered in my ear I squeezed him to show him I understood. We broke out of our hug and i walked away over to Negan.

"Well wasnt that just touching. I think I shed a little tear. Come on beautiful time to go to your new home." With that Negan ushered me to the truck he came in and I got in giving one last look to my brother and sat down between Negan and a guy named Fat Joey and we drove away from the only place I had ever known to be safe to live a place that satan himself would stay away from. I was going to a whole new level of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **2 Months Later...**_

It's been two months living under Negans rule and what a miserable two months its been. Rules were simple for his wives, you do whatever he says no exeptions, you dont not cheat on him and if you broke any of the rules well we wont go there just yet. everytim morning came the women had to get up and get dressed and hang out in the common room we all shared. I hated the outfits we had to wear, they were either little black dresses or sun dresses. What or who i wouldnt kill to be in my skinny jeans, biker boots and t-shirts right now, but this was the price i had to pay to keep my brother safe. I got dressed in a some what ok dress and headed out to the room.

One of the wives had returnd to the room after her night with Negan, she was in tears and i saw the girls going to comfort her. I sat down on the end of the couch with them, I hadnt bothered remembering their names but my heart hurt to see us all go through this.

"It'll be okay sweetie just try and relax," one of the girls said with hugging the girl that was crying. I couldnt help but think what happened? Did she do something wrong? Did Negan say something and she just held back tears until now? Who knows, all I know is that i couldnt wait for Jesus to come and save me.

The next week after that I was sitting with the girls listening to them talk about how some people from another settlement blew up some of Negans men with a rocket launcher. I smiled inwardly thinking those bastards probably got what they derserved, if i ever get to meet those people i wanna cook them the biggest meal ever. Negan wasnt very happy about it though he wanted justice for his men, he ended up finding out who they were. They lived in a community called Alexandria that was walled off so the dead couldnt get to them, from what i heard their leaders name was Rick. After a while Negan finally found out where they were heading and decided to ambuse them. Granted we werent very informed on much of the details only little bits and pieces like for instance Dwight and his wife..well ex-wife now because she belongs to Negan had stolen a motorcyle from one of them and the persons crossbow, then one of the people from Alexandria had bitten Dwight on his crouch which i thought was hilarious because that guy must have some balls to do that.

After a few days Negan and his all of his gunman returned from meeting the Alexandria group and I overheard fat Joey saying that Negan had bashed in the skulls of two people from that group and took another one hostage and was now Dwights little play thing. I hated the fact that they were doing this just because the guy they took almost killed Dwight and his ex wife.

 _ **Three days later...**_

I had to spend the night with Negan and trust me when I tell you that it was one of those times where throwing up just isnt enough. I had to go see the doctor here at the sanctuary because Negan had hit me across the face because I wouldnt do what he wanted last night, I'm not a toy that can be used by a sadistic perv like him. As I was getting looked at by the doctor Dwight comes in holding another man by the back of his shirt and the guy looked even worse then i did. His hair was long enough that it covered most of his face from the bruises he had gotten, I was guessing this was the guy that had almost killed Dwight. Dont get me wrong underneath all the dirt and bruises i couldnt help but notice that he was kind of attractive, but i had to push those thoughts out because if i stared to long i would get more beatings.

"Okay Mary you're good to go I have to take a look at Daryl's gunshot wound now." Dr. Carson said while helping me off the bed. I took one quick look at the man he called Daryl before leaving the room. It makes my stomach turn to see just what these people do to anyone who crosses them _Please get me out of here soon Jesus...please_ I thought to myself as i returned to the common room. I sat down and ate the lunch they brought for us it was good food dont get me wrong but being here made me lose my appitite, I didnt want to eat because everything around here made me sick to my stomach.

The next day I was sitting in the room when all of a sudden i heard what sounded like rapid gun fire go off outside, the other giels tried to see what was going on out the window but we had a horrible view. Next thing I know the door opens and Negan walks in with a kid who looked like he was about 16 or 17 wearing a sheriffs hat and a bandage around his eye. Negan went to talk to one of the girls in private about another girl who i guess was Amber because she made a mistake and kissed her "husband" Mark and got caught. While they were talking i looked at the boy, I couldnt tell if he was scared or worried about being there either way my heart broke for the kid, if Negan hurt him that would be my final straw and i wouldnt care what happened to me. Just as Negan and the one women started kissing Dwight walked in with that guy Daryl who was holding a tray of food for Negan. The boy looked and Daryl exchanged looks like they knew each other. Negan looked at the boy, "Carl, will you grab this tray for me?" Carl reached out and grabbed the tray from Daryl who turned back and looked at Negan, "Why do you got him here?" He asked _Yep they definately know each other_ I thought to myself moving my eyes between the three of them.

"Whoa! What we talk about when you're not here is none of your business. Do not make me put this toothpick through the only eye he has." Negan said holding up one that he used to eat something from the tray. Then he gestured towards Dwight, "You go with Dwight. He'll get you a mop. Dwighty boy fire up that furnace I'll be down in a few. Time for a little deja vu. Come on, kid." The four of them left the room and the rest of the girls went to Amber. We all knew what it meant when he said to fire up the furnace, it could only mean one thing, the iron. He was going to do the same thing to Mark that he did to Dwight, basically he heats up an iron and puts in on the face of any or his men who dare betray him. After what felt like an hour Fat Joey came to our room to get Amber and the rest of us, Negan got some sick pleasure out of making us watch this happen, so we all followed and met up in the main area of the Santuary then we Hear Negan coming and hands his bat to the boy I watched as Daryl kept looking at the boy, I'm guessing to make sure he stays safe.

"You know the deal," Negan says standing on the stairs, "What's about to happen is gonna be hard to watch. I don't want to do it. I wish I could just ignore the rules and let it slide, but I can' ?"

Everyone spoke up "The rules keep us alive."

"That is right. We survive. We provide security to others. We bring civilization back to this world. We are the Saviors." Negan made his way over to the furnace and I could see Sherry, Dwigths ex putting an arm around Amber watching tears stream down her face. I then looked at Dwight he had a familiar look in his eye, he had this done to him so he obviously knows how painful its going to be.

"But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work. I know it's not easy. But there's always work. There is always a cost. Here, if you try to skirt it, if you try to cut that corner," Negan starts to chuckle, "then it is the iron for you. Mark I'm sorry. But it is what it is." He put the iron to Marks face and he starts screaming in pain. As neagan pulls the iron away some of Marks skin comes off with it. It took everything i had not to throw up as Negan continued, "Ah, that wasn't so bad, now, was it? Jesus. He pissed himself." He handed the iron back to Dwight and walked over to Daryl who was holding a mop,"Clean that up." Daryl starts mopping up the mess.

Negan starts walking away and says, "Doc, I'm all done. Do your thing."

Then he addresses everyone else, "Well, the pussy passed out. But it's settled we're square. Everything is cool. Let Mark's face be a daily reminder to him and to everyone else that the rules matter. I hope that we all learned something today, because I don't ever want to have to do that again." He walks over to Carl, " Some crazy shit, huh? You probably think I'm a lunatic. Come on let's go figure out what to do with you."

He puts an arm around the boys shoulder and they leave, soon after we are escorted back to our room. I walked away wanting to be alone and change. I head over to my closet and search through my clothes until something catches my eye. There's a little piece of paper tucked somewhere on one of my dresses, very well hidden if you werent really looking. I grabbed it and look at it and a smile went across my face.

 _Wait for my signal_

 _Then meet me in the courtyard by the vehicles_

 _J_

I reconized the handwriting right away, Jesus had found his way here and kept his promise. He was here to get me out of this hell hole. I grabbed my lighter from my cigarettes, one of the perks of being trapped is still being able to get my nicotine fix, I burned the paper and snuffed it out in the trash so no one could find it. Then I went back out in the common room and sat closest to the door and waited. I could always tell that my brothers signal would be easy for me to see.

Sure enough a half hour past and I looked at the wall across from me and saw a little light shine through that looked like someone was hitting a mirror with the sun, thankfully the other girls didnt notice.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" I told the others as I walked out the door, it was a lie of course but I couldnt risk them telling someone the real reason i left the room.

As I made my way down the stairs and started heading towards where they kept their vehicles someone stopped me.

"Hey where do you think your going?" It was one of Negans henchman, when he got closer he reached for my arm, "Come one time to go back to your room before Negan finds out." With that I grabbed his hand and bent it to the point of breaking it and even though i was in a dress I had decided to wear flats today, good thinking on my part, as he went down grunting in pain I swung my left foot up and kicked his head into the wall. My brother taught me all he knew about his fighting skills much to our dads disapproval but it helped me survive this crazy ass world.

After I saw that the guy was passed I made a mad dash for the the door that lead outside and thank god I picked the right door. I was almost halfway out when two more guys stopped me, one put his arm around my shoulders from behind me and the other was holding a gun on me.

"Well where do you think your going girly?" the one who had the gun on me said. The other one who had his arm around me chuckled and started to move me back towards the door. Like hell was I going to go back after making it this far. In one swift move I kicked the gun out the other guys hand and whipped my head back and smacked it into the guy behind me hitting his nose.

"You bitch!" he yelled as they both came at me I swung my knee up and got the guy closest to me in the nuts then turned to the other guy and thrusted the palm of my hand up and hit him in the nose as well causeing him to stumble backwards then I reached over and grabbed a pipe that I had seen that was thankfully close to me. Taking it went used my whole body and hit them both over the head knocking them out. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder I whipped around with the pipe raised ready to hit whoever it was only to see the face of someone who made me drop the weapon and wrap my arms around him tears coming out to fast to stop. I saw my brother, I saw my hope.

"Oh Mary I'm so sorry I couldnt get here quicker," He said returning the hug, " but as much as I would like to continue this reunion we have to go, still have to get Daryl and get out of here quick."

I was shocked beyond belief _How the holy hell does my brother know Daryl?_ I asked myself following my brother to the other side of where the cars were only to see Daryl killing Fat Joey.

"Daryl" Jesus said

Daryl dropped the pipe and went over to one of the motorcycles _Hmm attractive ad a biker..it keeps gettign better. Shut up woman this is not the time to ogle!_

Jesus stopped Daryl before he could drive,"Wait take her with and follow me," I looke at my brother with a what the fuck look, he turned to me," I can make it out quicker right now, your not exactly wearing running clothes at the moment and I know Daryl will keep you safe." I looked down, he was right I couldnt run in this dress but I sure as hell cant wait to get out of it.

"If we're going we better go now" Daryl said, "Come one get on girl." I reluctantly got on the bike and put my arms loosely aroung his waist and he took of following Jesus and knew where to go to avoid any of the guards. As I looked back I saw that we were getting away from the place that was hell to me and returning to the safest place I've ever known. I was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and following my story it means a lot to me. I'm going to be writing this chapter in Daryl's point of view so i apologize if I'm not very good at it I'm going to try and understand him as best as possible. I also am going to expand the time it takes Ricks people to get there just because I wanna play around with Daryl and Mary for a bit. I hope you enjoy.**

Daryl's POV-

As I was driving my motorcycle following Jesus I couldnt help but think about the woman that was on the back of my bike. I had seen her getting checked out by the doctor from what looked like she had been hit across the face by someone, then I saw her again in that room with all the other women when I saw Carl in there. _What the hell was that boy doing there?_ I thought to myself. I couldnt help but notice that the woman on the back, she must have been one of Negans wives, but why was Jesus only getting her out? Who was she? I also couldnt even understand why I couldnt stop staring at her, sure she was beautiful but this obviously wasnt the time for that. I noticed a smile go across her face as we got closer to the Hilltop.

We pulled into the gate of the community and I allowed the girl to get off first then I followed suit after putting the kickstand down. Soon after Jesus came in and they closed the gate, the woman ran over to him embrassing him in a hug.

 _Who is she? His girlfriend? Honestly that would really suck._ I had snapped myself out of my thought as they made their way over.

"Daryl this is my twin sister Mary," Jesus said with his arm around his sisters shoulders. I should have guessed, they looked to much alike.

"Nice to meet you Daryl, officially that is," Mary said holding her hand out to me to shake. I grabbed her hand and as I did I couldnt describe the feeling that shot through my body but I quickly shook it off as another voiced yelled at us from across the yard.

"What the hell is this?!" I turned and looked up to see Greggory, the leader of the Hilltop, he came storming up to us and went straight to Jesus, "Jesus what is going on here?" I saw Mary move just slightly away from her brother.

"I went to the Santuary to rescue my sister and Daryl. I know you dont approve but-"

"You're damn right I don't approve. I told you we werent going to go on a suicide mission to rescue two people."

 _This guy is such a dick. I really hope he doesnt last long._ I thought to myself looking over at Mary, she looked about as angry as I was at what Greggory said.

"It's my sister Greggory and Daryl's people miss him and want him home. I'm sorry if you dont like it but I wasnt going to have my sister there for one more minute with that guy."

Greggory shook his head and waved his hand in frustration, "Do you realize whats going to happen when Negan finds out? Hes going to come here and attack us, kill us! He will probably kill you and make your sister watch or the other way around, and as for Daniel-"

"It's Daryl," I looked over to see that it was Mary who corrected him. I gave her a smile smile as she looked at me then back at Greggory, " I get that you're scared, I do, but Jesus did the right thing getting us out of there. If you dont want to be aroung when Negan comes fine there's the gate. You can leave and we can find someone better to run this place, someone who isnt a coward like you."

I was impressed with her already, I chuckled softly as Greggory walked up to her. I had no control over my actions as I moved to intervene but Jesus shook is head at me telling me it was fine.

"I suppose you think you could do a better job right? When they come here and Negan makes your brother watch as he either beats you or worse, then what? You would take over for a day then die then who's left to lead? Certainly not your brother because Negan will have killed him, not Daniel because odds are he would die too, all while thy take and burn this this place to the ground because you would be to wea-" Greggory was cut off as Mary's fist collided with his face knocking him to the ground, he looked up at her in shock as she stood over him. _Hmmmm this girl could hold her own. I like it._

"For the last time its Daryl, and as for e being able to protect this place I would do a hell of a lot better job then you because unlike you I would accept the help of anyone who wants to fight against the saviors, not just turn thm away leaving my people unprotected. From what I've heard about Daryl's friends they sound like the kind of people we need to help us."

I was honestly so impressed with her right now that she could convince me to eat a pile of bugs. Not only as she defended me twice but she defended my family, and she can throw a mean right hook.

"So lets just see who everyone wants protecting them when the saviors come, you or me." With that she walked away and went towards a trailer and went in. I assumed that was either hers or her brothers. Greggory got off th ground and went back into the mansion

 _Yeah run away coward just cause you got your ass kicked by a girl_ I thought to myself, just then I heard someone say my name from behind me. I turned around and saw Maggie, Sasha and Enid standing there, they ran up to me and we all hugged each other. I looked at Maggie with tears coming down my face, I hated it so much that she lost Glenn, that their baby lost it's father.

"How are you doing?" I asked her looking at her belly, the last i saw her she looked to be in a serious amount of pain.

"I'm ok, the baby is going to be ok. How are you?" She asked giving me a concerned look, I probably look like shit but that's to be expected when you are being held captive.

"I'm honestly not that great right now but I'll get better soon enough. Maggie Im so sorry about Glenn," I put my hand on her cheek, she was like the sister I never had and she has lost so much and is still staying strong. She gave me an smile and nodded her head. I turned to Sasha," Sasha I'm also sorry about Abraham," I knew those two had just started...whatever it was they were starting, she too has lost so much but she turns her saddness to survival.

Jesus walked up to us, " I hate to break up this reunion but Daryl I'm sure you would like to change out of these clothes and clean up. We can all catch up later." I nodded and told the three girls I'll see them later. We walked over to the same trailer that Mary had stormed into, Jesus opened the door and we went in. Mary was sitting at the table but stood up as soon as we entered, once more she walked over to her brother and gave him a hug, I kind of envied it me and Merle were never that close and I wish we could've been but that wasnt how we were raised, everytime i tried to be sentimental to him he would shrug me off and tell me to stop being a pussy and grow a pair. Dont get me wrong I still miss my brother everyday but he made me the person I am today, strong and didnt take shit from no one.

Mary spoke to me snapping me out of my thoughts," I dont think I ever got the chance to thank you for bringing me back here Daryl."

"Aint nothing to thank me for your brother was the one that saved you," I said motioning to Jesus.

"True but your the one who drove me back here on that bike. Which by the way is a pretty awesome bike might i add." She said with a smile looking over to her brother.

 _Throws a mean right hook and is interested in my bike? Where did this girl come from?_

"Well I'll get out of your hair so you can get cleaned up," She said then turned to her brother," Is my stuff still in my trailer? I want to get out of this dress as soon as possible and burn it."

 _I'll help you get out of it._ I thought to myself then mentally slapped myself _Stop Daryl you idiot you barely know her. Just because she's beautiful, likes your motorcycle and can fight pretty good doesnt mean you can act on impulses._

She left the trailer after Jesus said everything was the way she left it, she turned and gave me a quick smile before exiting. Man it was a beautiful smile.

"I have some clothes that will fit you and there is a bucket of water with a rag and towel over there so you can wash up. I'll leave you to it." He said and walked out the trailer. I got cleaned up and put on the clothes he left for me, I sighed at the shirt because it had sleeves but I didnt want to rip them off because it wasnt my shirt to ruin. After I was dressed I heard Jesus call from outside the door saying it was time to eat.

 _Finally, food that wasnt dog food._ I thought as I opened the door to let Jesus and his sister in, Maggie, Sasha and Enid followed and we all sat down and ate. It felt good to be back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 4**

Mary's POV-

After we all ate dinner, where I was introduced to three of Daryl's people Maggie, Sasha and Enid, it was night now so it got a little colder out. I was sitting on the steps of my trailer wearing a warm sweater and some sweat pants while smoking a cigarette, thanks to my brother for keeping the carton I found on a run before I got taken by Negan.

"Mind if a bum one?" I nearly jumped when I heard someone ask from next to me, only to look up and see that it was Daryl. I grabbed one out of my pack and handed it to him along with my lighter, he lit his up then handed me back my lighter. I moved over on the steps to make room for him to sit down which he did.

"Thanks," he said to me as he sat down.

"You're welcome," I took a drag and exhaled, we sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"So you and Jesus are twins?"

I nodded my head, "Faternal twin. I was born 5 minutes after him."

Daryl looked at me and nodded his head at me while taking a drag, "Do you have any siblings?" I asked him shifting myself slightly accidently bumping into his arm. I moved away again embarrassed.

"I had a brother, Merle, he was my older brother." he put his head down.

"Was? What happened? Did he die before the world turned?"

He looked back at me with saddness in his eye and said,"He was killed by an enemy we faced a while ago called the Govener. He killed my brother and let him turn into a walker. I had to kill him."

 _Great now I feel like an ass for asking._ I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me,"I'm so sorry you had to do that, I'm also sorry that happened to your brother, no one deserves that to happen to them."

"He may have been a prick but I still loved him and in the end I know he would have wanted it to be me who killed him. I still miss him." He snuffed out his cigarette as did I and stood up, "Thanks for the smoke and the talk." He went to walk away and I acted on impulse bcause for some reason part of me didnt want to leave.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked him and he turned back around to look at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Jesus offered his trailer but Maggie, Sasha and Enid are already kind of staying in it so I guess I'll figure something out." I leave him with no where to sleep, epecially after all he's been through,"You can sleep in my trailer if you want."

He stood there for a minute then nodded his head walking into the trailer. I was embarrassed by how I left it but in all honesty it wasnt that bad but i could have least put my bra somewhere that wasnt noticeable.

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch." I told him as I started putting blankets and pillows on the couch.

"I aint kicking you out of your bed, Im fine with the couch." I shook my head in protest

"You have been through hell and you were probably sleeping on the hard ground, I can take the couch it's really not a problem. I also have some of Jesus's pajamas here if you want to put something else on." He nodded his head and mumbled "thanks" under his breath. I pulled out the hamper that had my brothers clothes, I kept them in here just in case. I turned away from Daryl as he got dressed and fighting the string urge to take a peak. He tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see he was done, I couldnt help but notice that the shirt he picked hugged his body just perfect enough to se the muscle build up on his arms and his strong chest. I quickly snapped myself out of my daze and cleared my throat.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning, if you need anything let me know." I said to him as I made my way over to the couch and got myself situated on the couch as I heard him get settled on my bed. I couldnt help but blush at the many thoughts that ran through my head right now. The exhaustion started to take over and I slowly bgean to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: So I forgot to say in my description that this was a slow burn for Daryl and Mary but now that I think about it I wanna pick things up a bit because in the next chapter im going to be bringing in Rick and everyon so I wanna get the ball rolling on this. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see me write in my story. Im always open to suggestions. Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning and for a small second I paniced not knowing where I was but as I looked around I remembered that I was in my trailer, I looked over at my bed and noticed Daryl was still asleep. I took this opportunity to get dressed as quietly as possible. After I got done I found some more of my brother's clothes so Daryl can pick through what he wants to wear. I heard a small knock on my door and opened it to see my brother standing there.

"Hey do you happen to know where Daryl is? Last I'd seen him he was looking so someplace to sleep."

I looked at him rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "He's in here, he's still asleep on my bed."

My brother looked at me with a questionable look, I smacked him on the arm,"I slept on the couch, get your mind out of the gutter."

He just smirked and nodded his head," Okay sure sis anyways I came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay thank you I'll let Daryl know." I was about to shut the door when I heard Jesus make a comment.

"I bet he wants a different kind of breakfast" He laughed walking away.

"Yeah you better walk away Rovia!" I yelled after him. I shut the door and turned around to see that Daryl was sitting up on the edge of my bed looking at me.

"What was that about?" He asked getting up and stretching, I saw as the shirt he was wearing rose up a little bit and i got a glimpse at his abs and I looked up at his arms and noticed that his biceps got bigger.

 _I wonder what it would be like to have those arms holding me up against the wall. Shut up Mary you barely know this guy and just because he's incredibly sexy, DO NOT act on your urges!_ Daryl clearing his throat snapped me out of my thought, "Oh um- I- Jesus was just letting me know that breakfast is ready whenever we are. I also found some more of my brothers clothes for you to wear." I said trying to shake the blush off my face. I turned to leave and as I approached I turned my head back slightly and saw that Daryl was already shirtless and was looking for a shirt to wear, my blush grew bigger as i quickly turned and went out the door. I walked over to the little area we had setup for serving food, it wasnt much food but we made due. Just as I grabbed a plate my brother walks up mext to me in the outfit he wears when he goes on runs.

"Did you enjoy breakfast this morning?" He said nudging me. I punched him in the arm.

"Don't push me brother I can still kick your ass." I said heading over to sit at one of the small tables we had set up. Jesus sat down next to me and soon after we did I saw Daryl walking over and got a plate as well, he looked over at me and i gave a small smile and he looked away. once he had his plate full he walked over to the table that Maggie, Sasha and Enid were sitting at.

 _Well that stung a little._ I thought to myself and as if my brother read my mind he turned and looked at me,"What was that about?"

"He probably just wants to catch up with them. They havent seen each other for awhile and they are each others family." I looked over at all of them and saw a small smile on Daryl's face as he ate and talked to his friends.

Just then I saw Greggory walking towards me and Jesus, I groaned and looked down at my plate. I was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"We need to talk," he said looking at both me and my brother.

"So talk, anything you have to say you can say out here." My brother told him looking Greggory dead in the eye.

"Fine, he has to go," Greggory was looking towards Daryl, who was looking over at us, "He can't be here when Negan comes, neither can she." He pointed at me and if looks could kill I would have incinerated him by now. I mean what was I chopped fuckin liver.

"They arent going anywhere Greggory. She's my sister and Daryl is our friend." Jesus said then continued eating his food.

Greggory turned and looked at me, "I don't care what your brother says I want you gone, you are going to get everyone hear killed because of your stupidity." That was my last straw, I can stand being called many things but do not call me stupid. I slammed my fork down but before I could even stand up Daryl had walked over and i hadnt evn noticed. He pushed Greggory away grabbing his suit, "If you know whats good for you you're gonna back off. If you thought her punch yesterday knocked you on your ass wait until I hit you." Daryl said letting go on Greggory's jacket causing him to stumble backwards.

"Do none of you care that them being here is risking your lives?!" Greggory yelled at everyone around the area. From what I seen no one stood up with him. "Fine then dont come running to me for safety when this bitch gets everyone who cared about kill-" at that moment Daryl's fists collided with Greggory's face.

 _is it wrong that I'm a little turned on right now? I never would have thought that Daryl would defend me, usually its Jesus._ I got up from th table and went to Daryl putting my hand on his shoulder, I could see the fire in his eyes when he looked at me but nodded at me and backed away. As Greggory got up he looked like he was about to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"I have had just about enough of your shit Greggory. It's not me who is going to get everyone here killed its you and your ignorance. I think it's time someone else took over, I think the pressure is getting to you and your becoming an even bigger chicken shit then you were when Negan took me months ago." I said hearing Daryl snort a laugh behind me. By that time I had everyones attention pretty much.

"Oh yeah? Do you think you could do a better job at keeping this place safe? You're the one who got taken in the first place." Greggory said and I felt Daryl start to step towards him but I put my arm up to stop him.

"That may be so but what I did, i did to protect someone that I care about so that he wouldnt get killed, you on the other hand would rather turn tail and run away when someone comes and offer help. I know I can protect this place better then you can." I crossed my arms and looked over at my brother, I could tell by the look on his face he either agreed with me or wanted me to back down, but I wasnt going to. Greggory was going to get everyone here killed, including my brother, and I was not going to let that happen. I turned to look at Daryl, he was looking at me with a smirk on his face I returned the smile and turned back to Greggory just then another voice spoke up.

"Mary should be our leader, she certainly has my vote." The persons name was Helen, she was mainly in charge of cooking meals, organizing laundry duty and was basically a mother figure to everyone, even me. I smiled at her and nodded my head. After that I heard almost everyone agree with her, the only person who did agree was Greggory obviously.

"Fine, you think you can do a better job be my guess, but when things go to hell ill be waiting to tell you I told you so." Greggory said and stormed off to the mansion, I honestly had zero interest living in that building. I was in shock, I didnt think that was actually going to happen. Everyone started clapping and came up to me saying "thank you", "You will be great at this", "congratulations". Jesus came up to me and pulled me into a hug, "What are you thinking?" He said whispering in my ear, I gave him a squeeze.

"I know I can do this Jesus, as long as your here with me." I said to him letting go of the hug.

"Are you going to move into the mansion then?" He asked, I shook my head at him.

"No absolutely not, you know me I'm not a fan of big houses. I'll just stay in my trailer but I will use the office in there to handle everything around here." I gave him a pat on the shoulder. I walked away back to my trailer and told my brother I just needed a minute to be alone. I closed the door to my trailer and plopped down on the bed.

 _Did that really just happen? Did I really just take over as this places leader?_

I started to close my eyes when there was a knock at the door, "Come in." I said sitting up on the bed. I saw the door open to see Daryl walk in, he closed the door.

"Well that was interesting." He said moving to lean against the counter. I got up and leaned against the table across from him.

"Yeah I didnt think that was actually going to happen." I chuckled as I said that. I reached behind me on the table and grabbed my pack of smokes, grabbing two out I lit one and handed the other to Daryl who took it and light it up. I usually dont smoke in my trailer but I knew if I stepped outside people who bombared me with questions. Granted I wasnt trying to avoid anyone, I just needed a while to collect myself before I dealt with anything.

"So I never asked you because I didnt want to overstep my boundries but what was it like being held captive by Negan and having Dwight keep an eye on you?" I asked him taking a drag, I didnt want to make him made by asking but I was stuck in a room with other girls so I really didnt know what went on in that place except only what I heard. He looked at me taking a drag himself and answered, "It was hell, they wanted me to swear loyalty to Negan but that aint who I am, not after he killed two of my friends. I was fed dog food sandwhiches, sat in my cell for days naked and recovering form a gunshot wound. Finally I got some clothes to wear but the worst part of it was Dwight played this god awful song every morning before he came with the sandwhich."

I looked at him and felt my heart break, I had it bad in there too but not as bad as him, I snuffed out my cigarette and I moved over to him. When I put my hand on his shoulder I felt him tense up a little, I'm guessing he wasnt that used to people touching him.

"I'm so sorry you went through that, I only knew what was going on half the time by either Negan discussing it with one of his men in our room or I would overhear some people talking." I said bringing my hand down off his shoulder.

"What was it like being a part of his wives?" He said, I could tell he didnt want to ask that question.

"It was hard, basically we sat in a sitting room just talking to each other, we would get moments to go to the bathroom, walk around but only with an escort. We had to do what we were told and if we didnt we were punished. That day you came to see the doctor and I was in there, I had to be with Negan the night before that and I hated it when it was my night, he wanted me to do something for him in bed and I told him to go to hell, he grabbed my chin really hard and said if I didnt do it there would be punishment. Well I guess ou can imagine what I did after that, when I told him no again he back handed me across the face so hard I nearly blacked out. He kicked me out of the room and told me to send another girl in who he knew would do it for him. I left the room and when I got back to the room the other wives lived in and went to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and held where he slapped me. I didnt cry because thats not who I am, instead I changed my clothes and went to bed. The next day I went to see the doctor because my face hurt so bad I couldnt even touch it. Thats when you came in and I left." I finished my story and I could see that Daryl was clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were white.

"I'm lukcy that I got out of there because any longer and I would have died trying to kill Negan. Me and Jesus have grew up with a motto we have lived by our whole lives, We are Rovia's, we dont get scared, we turn our fear into strength. Its helped us survive this long."

Daryl looked intensely at me and I could see his fist start to unclench. For a moment we just stood there looking at each other. He pushed off the counter and positioned himself closer to me. I could already feel the heat from my body melding with his, he placed his hand gently on my wrist. It felt like a soft buzzing of electricity was shooting straight into my bones, causing the hair to stand up on the back of my neck. He bent his head down and rested his lips softly against mine. For a moment, time stopped. The warmth of his lips pressed to mine was enough to calm every nerve in my heart and mind.

I was shocked at the kiss, altough I did enjoy it. I tangled my hand in his hair and he deepened the kiss. At this moment in time it felt like complete bliss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, the kiss was simple and full of passion but a sudden knock on the door caused us to break apart and Daryl moved back to the counter, frustrated I went and answered the door and saw my brother standing there.

"You ready to go and talk to people now?" He asked, I knew he could tell my face was flushed because a small smile went across his face.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I shut the door on him before he could make another comment and turned to Daryl, " I guess I cant let the people wait any longer." I said with a smile. He moved over to me and pushed some of my hair behind my ear. That action caused the nerves in my body to go crazy, I looked up at him and he gave me a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the trailer. My smile was so big I felt like it would never go away. Finally I collected myself and left my trailer, I walked over to the group of people who were standing there talking waiting for me. When I walked up to them I noticed Daryl out of the corner of my eye standing there talking to my brother.

 _Oh great that should be good_ I thought to myself, then looked back and listened to these people talk.

"We can search through the strip mall down on 8th and then make our way over to the hunting store to see if we can find anything there." Thomas said, one of our guys that goes on runs.

"Last we looked though that place was crawling with dead people, we dont have enough people to take them out." Curtis was another one of our savaging members.

"No they arent there anymore, something drew them away, if anything there is maybe only 9 or 10 there last I saw. We are more then able to take them out as long as we be careful." James was the last person to speak before Daryl and my brother walked over to the group.

"I think searching those buildings is a good idea but I will only allow it if you take either Jesus or Daryl with. That way you have one more person and they both know how to handle themselves," I said addressing the group looking between Daryl and my brother, Daryl was standing next to me and my brother was standing next to him. Thomas spoke up, "Well considering I dont know Daryl at all I vote we take Jesus."

Curtis nodded his head in agreement but James didnt he looked at the two other guys, "We may not know him but he looks like the kind of man who can hold his own, I vote we take Daryl with." Daryl shifted next to me, maybe he didnt want to go on the run or he didnt like the fact that these people didnt trust him.

"Okay one person wants Daryl to go two don't," I turned to Daryl,"What do you think? Do you wanna go?"

He looked at me and shook his head," Na I'm gonna go and hunt for some animals. Maybe find a deer if I'm lucky."

"Alright we have any kind of weapon you will need to go out there," I said and he nodded his head at me, "So Jesus I guess that means you will go." My brother gave me a small nod and with that the four of them left out the gate and I showed Daryl the trailer where we kept all of our weapons, well at least the ones that Negans group didnt take. Daryl walked over and saw a bow and a set of arrows, "not as good as my crossbow but it'll get the job done," He said and also grabbed a knife and gun in case he ran into any dead people out there.

"How did you learn how to hunt?" I asked him walking a little closer to him.

He turned to me, "When I was younger i got lost in the woods for nine days after my mom died in a fire she set when she passed out drunk while smoking, while i was out there I was forced to consume wild berries and wipe my ass with poison oak. Eventually I managed to find my way back home, my dad hadn't noticed I was gone so I walked through the back door and made myself a sandwich. Everything went back to mormal but my ass itched like crazy though."

I couldnt help but smile at that last part but yet again I felt like an ass for asking him to bring up painful memories, "I'm sorry, I keep asing these questions and you keep having to remember those memories."

He walked over to me putting the bow and arrows down, he put his hand on my face, "It's ok, I have closed myself of from many things but someone once told me that it gets better if I talk about the past, no matter how painful."

He ran his other hand up and down my arm and it sent shockwaves through my body, I looked up into his eyes and the bright blueness of them captivated me. I swallowed hard as he moved his fingers up into my hair,"You know we never talked about that kiss." He said moving his hand from my arm to my waist.

"I-uh well I-I mean it was a nice kiss, very nice actually. I guess I'm just wondering why you did it."

I was expecting him to pull away from me when I asked but he didnt, instead he moved me closer to his,"Hearing you talk about what you went through being held by Negan got to me, I'm not sure why, just dont like the thought of anyone hurtin you."

I dont know what came over me in that moment but tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him so hard he fell back a bit. Luckily he returned the kiss and moved me around so I was pinned between him and the wall, he deepened the kissed and put his hands on my waist, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. _Well I guess this is what it feels like to have his arms hold me against the wall_ I thought to myself as I rubbed the tip of my tongue against his lips, he part his lips and our tongues battled for dominance. I could fell the buldge in his pants grow bigger and I moaned at the thought of it. I felt him smile into the kiss, he moved his lips away from my mouth and made their way down my chin to my neck, he bit my neck lightly whic caused me to groan and move my head back allowing him more access. As his hand wondered up under my shirt we heard people coming towards the weapons trailer, we broke apart in an instant and straightened ourselves out as the door opened.

"Oh sorry didnt know you guys were in here," Helen said as her and another person walked in.

"It's fine I was just showing Daryl all the stuff we have, he's gonna go hunting for some animals for us."

Helen looked at Daryl who avoided her gaze, "Well that is very nice of you to do. Thank you Daryl."

He looked up and nodded at her before leaving the trailer, I smiled at the both of them and exited myself. Daryl was standing right outside, "I guess I should head ou before it gets dark."

"Yeah, yeah I guess so," I smiled at him as he bent down and kissed me on the cheek before heading towards the gate. I watched him leave and went to my trailer and laid on my bed not being able to contain the smile on my face. I cant believe that really just happened. It was so amazing that I'm still tingling all over. I sat up compossing myself and got off the bed and headed towards the door, I still had a lot of things to do today before night time. A leaders work is never done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: So last I checked I had 363 views, 8 followers and 5 favorites. It means so much to me that everyone is enjoying this story. I just want to give a warning that there is going to be smut in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Later that night-

I was finished with everything I had to do today and was heading towards my trailer, as I was walking past the front gate I saw them open it and Daryl walked through carrying a deer on his back. He brought it over to Helen who had a big smile on her face as he layed it down then walked over to the weapons trailer, I did a little jog up behind him, "Nice find" I said, he jumped a litle then smiled.

"Hunting and tracking are umoung some of my many talents." He said as we got to the trailer.

"You have other talents?" I smirked at him. I stood in the doorway as he put the weapons back where he got them. Then he walked up to me.

"Wouldnt you like to know?" He grabbed my face in one hand and as he was about to lean down to kiss me I heard someone call my name. I sighed and turned around to see Helen waving me over.

"I guess I need to go see what she wants. I'll se you later." I walked down the steps and went over to Helen, I took a quick glance over my shoulder as Daryl headed into my trailer, I turned back and started talking to Helen.

A few minutes later I returned to my trailer and saw Daryl sitting at the table, I closed the door and went to sit across from him.

"Helen is very greatful for the deer you brought back, she said it should last us at least a week." I said removing my jacket, I could feel Daryl's eyes on me.

I leaned back and decided to toy with him some more so I stretched back pushing my breasts out. I heard him shift in his seat. I got up and went to the counter turning my back to him, all of a sudden I heard him get up and walk over to me. He turned me around wrapped his arms around me, kissing me furiously. Something primal had taken over him he pulled me away from the counter and pressed me closer into his chest. My hands pushed his jacket off and my fingers moved quickly to unbutton his shirt. He pulled my shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor. My hands caressed his back and I felt him twitch as they moved lightly over his scars that I felt. He removed my bra hastily and let his eyes roam over my breasts. His hands wandered over my body, taking in every inch of my skin. He moved his hands up and down my back as he pressed my body into his. I hadn't been with anyone like this since before and it never felt as right as it did at this moment. I was scared, excited, and worried, but I was ready to be with him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. He had a hunger, a desire that I felt as well. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips. We moved hastily to the bed, tripping over articles of clothing that now littered the floor. The world outside of this room, this moment, ceased to exist. We crashed onto the bed together. He traced his tongue over my collarbone and down my front. I let out gasp as I felt his tongue circle my hard, pink nipple. He took my breast into his mouth and bit down slightly as he sucked. Daryl kept his eyes focused on mine, making sure he was pleasing me. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs, pulling my panties along with them. He stopped what he was doing and sat back on the bed and looked at my body. His eyes roamed over my breasts, my stomach I ran my hands through his hair and pulled it hard in my fingers. He moved his body until he was hovering over me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into my eyes to make sure this is what I wanted. "We don't have to." I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me deeply as he positioned himself between my legs. I felt his arms shaking as if he was suddenly unsure if this was really happening. He lifted my head and cradled it into his arm. I felt his hand slowly trace up and down my inner thigh, he sucked at my neck and seemed to enjoy it as I let out a soft moan.

His fingers found my moist center and he softly pressed down onto my clit. I gasped and kissed him furiously. He circled it and noticed that I was growing wetter. He brought his arm up and held himself up above me. He looked deep into my eyes, ready to stop if there was any hint of hesitation.

"Ya ready?" He asked me, searching my eyes still for uncertainty. I nodded my head and kissed him again. Our tongues melded together passionately. I wasn't going to turn back now. The heat between them was like an untamed fire. I shot my head back head as I felt him push slowly into me. I released a small yelp as he entered me, not realizing how big he was. He quickly pulled out, afraid that he had hurt me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked me

"No it's okay. Don't stop." I assured him. He moved back in between my legs and entered me again, cautiously and even slower than before. I winced slightly as he pushed inside me. I allowed my muscles to relax.

Daryl looked into my eyes as he slowly began moving himself in and out. I had never experienced sex that felt this way: natural, wanted, real. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as our bodies rocked together. I moved my hips to match his pace. I had never been filled so well by a man and my moans grew louder as he repeatedly hit my g spot with each thrust. I bit my lip trying to hold back my orgasm, I was determined to finish with him. I was growing wetter with each push, my hands wrapped around his waist as I pushed him deeper inside me. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head close to my lips. My pleasure made it difficult to form a sentence, "Faster….Harder…" I managed to whisper. He pumped into me harder and rapidly. The entire bed was now shaking and hitting against the wall. He bit his lip hard enough to bring blood to keep himself from finishing, my back arched as my orgasm sent waves through my body and my moans turned to screams of pleasure. I felt him not able to hold back anymore and his body bucked as he came. He grunted loudly as I felt his body convulse. He collapsed on top of me, feeling each pump as he spilled himself inside of me.

He rolled off of me and we both tried to catch our breath, I turned over to look at him and he looked at me. He put his hand on my face before kissing me on my lips, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the blanket over us.

"I think I should catch a deer more often if I'm goin' to get this as a thank you," He said with a laugh. I looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"If you like this thank you for hunting a deer wait until you see what kind of thank you ill give you if you catch two." I said to him kissing him down his chest, I heard him growl and tangle his fingers in my hair lightly pulling my head back kissing my neck.

"As much as I would like to go for round two I think we should get some rest." He said putting his hand back on my waist. I nodded at him and slowly drifted to sleep, I was really worn out. I could hear his breathing slow down indicating he had fallen asleep as well. Suddenly exhaustion took over and I fell asleep as well.

 **A/N: Im sorry if this chapter is short but there you have it they finally gave into their urges, I hope you guys ejoyed it. I'll continue writing as much as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Now I'm going to bring in Rick and the others. I'm gonna try my hardest with this but I feel condident enough that I can get it done.**

The next morning I woke up and noticed that Daryl's side was empty, I shot up holding the sheet to my chest wondering where he went. Just as I was about to lay back down out of frustration the door to my trailer opened and Daryl stepped in carrying two plates of food. He shut the door and turned to look at me, "Sorry I thought you would still be asleep, I wanted to bring you some breakfast." He came over to the bed and set the plates down and gave me a deep kiss before moving the plates and sitting down across from me.

I couldnt help but smile as I ate my food, Daryl glanced over a few times and gave a small smirk.

"So are you going hunting again today?" I asked him with a mouth of food, he chuckled at the sight.

"I was thinking about hanging around here today. What about you? What does the new leader of the Hilltop have planned today?"

I finished my food and set the plate on the table next to me and Daryl soon followed. I moved over to him wearing one of my baggy shirts that I threw on in the middle of the night with some shorts because you never know when your gonna have to get up for an unknown reason. I went and straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips, " I have to organize a few groups to go out and scavange, then I have to figure out guard shifts, Take inventory of our weapons and ammo to see where we are at, then me and my brother are going to do some sparing with each other."

Daryl started leaving a trail of kisses from my chin down my neck and moved his hands from my hips to firmly grab my ass to pull me closer, I gasped at the action.

"I think I like being with a women who's in charge. I find it such a turn on." He said as he moved his rough hands under my shirt sliding it off my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss running my tongue along his lips. When his lips parted I battled his tongue for dominance. I felt the bulge in his pants grow and twinge. I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head as well and threw it on the floor next to mine, he quickly pressed my chest to his and flipped me over so that I was underneath him on the bed. He sat up and roughly took off my shorts and flung them to the floor, "Someone's impatient." I said with a giggle as my hands went to his pants pulling them and his boxers off at the same time. Daryl then bent back down and kissed me with so much passion it was overwhelming, then he grabbed my right thigh and moved it to rest on top of his arm, he propped himself on his other arm and slammed into me just rough enough to make me squek with pleasure. He stared of slowly at first moving his lips from my mouth to my neck biting it lightly.

"Daryl..." I moaned as I reached up into his hair again, "Harder...please"

"Say please again." He growled into my ear making every nerve in my body go crazy

"Please..Daryl...Harder...please" With that he shifted my leg that was resting on his arm and moved it up a little more then started to push himself into me so hard I bitw into his shoulder to keep myself from screaming his name. He tightened his hand in my hair moving my head back so he could have access to my neck again. He picked up his speed and went into me so hard and so fast I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Oh...god" I silently screamed as I felt myself getting close to the end, I could feel him getting ready to finish as well so I decided to move my mouth to his neck and I bit hard enough to send shock waves through him but light enough to not leave a mark. He seemed to to really enjoy that because he thrusted his hips once more causing him to finish inside me and I followed right after.

He moved his head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes before putting my leg back down, he gave me a deep a kiss before kissing me on my forehead and stood up and went to the hamper that had my bothers clothes in it and found some jeans and a button up shirt. I collected myself and went to my little mini stand up closet and did the same, as I just put my shirt over I felt him wrap his arms around my waist giving me a gentle kiss on the neck.

"I think I could get used to this," He said turning me to face him, he placed his hands on my face and gave me another quick kiss, "I'll see you out there." He started for the door then turned back and gave me a wink before leaving. I felt like I was on cloud 9, I never felt this way about someone before and it brought butterflies to my stomach. I turned my smile down and exited the trailer heading over to the mansion when my brother walked up to me.

"Hey there sis I just saw Daryl leave your trailer with a pretty big smile on his face." my brother said giving me a questionable look.

"So? What of it?" I said with a smirk, I knew he probably already figured it out and stepped closer to me.

"You let me know if he hurts you. I'll go all big brother on him and make him regret it instantly.

I gave a small laugh before saying, "Okay first of all your only five minutes older then me and second I'm pretty sure I can take him, so I'm sure I'll be able to make him regret it."

Jesus gave a small chuckle," Yeah thats probably true."

"So are you gonna help me with planning this out today?" I asked him starting to walk towards the mansion again.

"I was actually going to show Daryl Glenn and Abrahams graves today. I think he needs it."

I felt a break in my heart, I may not have known the two people who got killed by Negan but seeing how much it hurt Daryl, Maggie, and Sasha made me want to cry for them. I dont know what I would do if I had lost my brother, or Daryl for that matter.

"I think thats a really good idea. I'll be in the house if you guys need me." I put my hand on his shoulder as I walked past him, I turned to see Daryl talking to Sasha before she walked away as my brother walked up him. Daryl looked at me and gave me a small smile as they started to walk away towards the spot that his friends were buried. I didnt expect much, it was a hard thing for him to do right now, so I just turned and went into the house to get started on my job for the day.

A couple hours later after everything was done I heard someone yell for Sasha and Enid from outside I went to the window to see what was going on. I saw Maggie climb down from her post and stand in front of the gate as it opened. I saw five people walk in and one guy go to Maggie and hug her, they had a small little conversation. Just then I see Daryl and my brother come around the corner of one of our stands, the guy who hugged Maggie moved over to Daryl, I saw Daryl put his head down and give the guy a hug.

 _These must be Daryl's friends that I've heard about_ I thought to myself as I motice Daryl hand th guy a gun, I was confused at first but the look on the guys face made me think that the gun had belonged to him. I saw him put it in a holster then look at my brother who was started talking to him, I'm guessing to tell the guy and his group that Gregory was no longer in charge but that it was in fact me. I wasn't going to lie to myself but I was nervous as hell, I saw the whole group start to walk towards the house so I moved away from te window and went to the foyer to greet them.

My brother came in first followed by Daryl then the rest of the group, they all spread out and Daryl and Jesus came to stand by me, Daryl was a little closer to me then my brother was.

"Jesus told us that you are the new person in charge here," the guy said, I assumed he was probably their leader.

"That's right just started yesterday, I'm Mary Rovia, Jesus's sister. It's nice to meet you." I said putting my hand out for him to shake.

"My name's Rick Grimes," He said shaking my hand then introduced everyone else, "This is Michonne, Rosita, my son Carl, and Tara."

I looked at the boy he said was his son

 _That's the kid that was at Negans compund. No wonder Daryl knew him._

I turned my head to look at Daryl who only gave me a small nod. I looked back at Rick, "Well if you will just follow me into the study we can discuss why your here." I said leading them into the other room. I knew they had been here before, and fom what my brother told me it wasnt a good first meeting thanks to Gregory.

I saw Jesus move to my side as Daryl stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"So I can only guess as to why you are all here, you want our help in defeating Negan correct?"

Rick looked at my brother then back at me, "Yes, he killed two more of my people and took another one." He said looking at the girl who's name was Rosita.

"I see," I said crossing my arms," I jus have one question for you. I have very few people who are skilled at fighting, how much help do you think we will be?"

I looked over at Daryl and saw him shift against the wall, I was nervous that he thought I wasn;t going to help but its quiet the opposite, I was going to help but I wanted to first make sure we would be able to have the resources to pull it off.

"I understand that, I do, how many of your people are good at fighting?" Rick asked me. I took a moment because I honestly had to think about it.

"We have eight people who are our most skilled fighters, me and my brother included, and four who are close to being really good but they need more training."

Rick nodded his head, "We can hlp with whatever training they need. Whats your weapon storage like?" He asked.

"When I checked today we have 5 shotguns with one box of ammo for each gun, two machine guns with one box of ammo, 15 machettes, and a bow and 5 arrows. You?"

Rick looked down at the floor which I could tell that wasnt a good sign, he looked back up at me," Negan took all of our guns and ammo, the only thing we have left are knifes and Michonne's sword."

I felt bad for this group and angry the same time, of course Negan would do something like that.

"I have two scavanging teams out right now, mostly looking for food but I told them to keep an eye out for any weapons and ammo," I said and moved closer to Rick, "I know when you talked to Gregory last the conversation didnt go well. I hope to change that, I know from first hand experience what kind of person Negan is. Did my brother tell you why that was?"

Rick merely just shook his head, I continued,"A few months ago Negan and his some of his people came here when Gregory was still in charge. He demanded we give them half of our stuff or he would burn this place to the ground, so naturally Gregory gave in. Then Negan saw me, offered me to go with him and become one of his wives. At first I told him no but then he threatened to kill my brother, to protect him I agreed to go. I was held inside a room with a few other women for months until my brother got me and Daryl out. I got back here and Gregory immediately demanded that me and Daryl leave or we were going to get everyone killed. I finally stood up to him and put him in his place and took over as the new leader. Gregory refused to accept help from anyone who wanted to fight Negan, but I'm not like that, I want change and I will take help when I'm offered it," I put my hand out," Rick Grimes I would be more then happy to help you fight against the Saviors."

Everyone in his group started to smile and Rick shook my hand again,"Thank you," he said.

"Also if we are going to fight we need more people and I know just the people we need that can help us."

"Who would that be?" I heard Michonne ask. I looked at my brother who gave me a nod. I looked back Rick.

"I'd like to bring you to the Kingdom" I said to them, they looked at me with a confused look.

"It's time we met with King Ezikiel."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Thank you again to everyone who is reading my story, I would like to give a special shout out to Miss October 13 for all the great reviews I'm really touched that you like it. I also have a question and I am hoping someone can answer it, on most stories I read see things like a contest or whatever and I was wondering what it was all about so PM me. I also wanna know what all you other writers like to do for people who follow you and stuff. I also bet you are all wondering where Gregory is right? Don't worry I'll bring him back and if you hate him as much as I do you'll like what I have in store for him. Also in the show Eugene was taken by Negan and I want to know what you guys think I should do, should I keep him alive or should he be killed? Dont get me wrong I like Eugene and it would break my heart if they kill him off on the show, so review or PM me what you think. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

After meeting with Rick's group and deciding our next step was to go the Kingdom I set them all up with places to sleep for the night, I later returned to my trailer and changed into my pajamas. I heard the door open and my brother came in and shut the door.

"Well that was an interesting meeting," He said sitting down at my table, I pulled out the chair across from him and sat down he continued, "Do you really think Ezikial will help us?"

I knew it was a long shot but from what I understand about Ezikial he wasnt happy about the whole Negan situation either. Ezikial was a peaceful, religious man who just wants to keep his people safe just like me and Rick.

I loked at my brother and said,"He only wants what is best for his people, we all do, plus he has more men who can fight and he has a tiger! Come on now wouldnt you want someone with an awesome tiger on our side? I know you do." I started laughing when my brother shook his head a dheld back a smile.

"I guess you have a point," He said leaning back in his chair,"Aren't you worried about what Negan will do to you when we start to fight him? Or what he will do to me or Daryl?" He brought up a good point but both Daryl and Jesus could hold their own in a fight, so could I.

"I am worried but both you and Daryl are strong and I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost either of you. Truth is this whole thing scares me, Im worried that you or Daryl could get killed if you try to protect me. So I want you to promise me that no matter what happens if I'm in danger you get Daryl out and keep him from trying to save me." My brother went to shake his head and try to argue with me but i stopped him before he could speak, I grabbed his hand," Promise me Jesus."

He hesitanted and I knew he was not happy about what I was asking him but he finally spoke,"Alright I promise but you need to promise me something."

I looked at him with a questionable look as he continued, "You promise me that if it comes down to it and your faced with the choice to go back with Negan or I die, let him kill me."

"No...no I'm not going to make that promise. It's you and me against this crazy world. We promised each other we will make it through this and live to see the new world rebuilt." I told him with tears streaming down my face, he got up, walked over and knelt down in front of me, he put his hand on my cheek.

"i know we did but I would rather die then have you go back to that asshole." He said wiping a tear away. I closed my eyes and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Okay...Okay I promise." I whispered in his ear. In that moment everything insode me fell apart as I held my brother crying into his shoulder. My world would end if I lost him, yeah I had Daryl but Jesus is my brother, my twin, the other half of me. I would do anything for him and vise versa, we pulled out of the hug and the door to the trailer opened and Daryl came in.

"Sorry I didnt mean to interupt.: He said as he was about to walk out but my brother stood up stopping him.

"No its ok I have to go anyways," he gave me a light kiss on the forehead and left the trailer.

I wiped the tears from my eyes but not before Daryl saw them, "Everything okay?"

I nodded my head,"Yeah its fine we were just talking about everything and made promises to each other."

I stood up and walked over to Daryl putting my arms around his waist and he put his hands on my face then leaned down to kiss me,"What kind of promises? If you dont mind me asking." He asked me as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"That if it came down to me having to go back to Negan or my brother being killed he asked me to promise to just let him be killed, he would rather be dead then to see me go back to Negan. I promised him I would but I know how Negan thinks, he will kill my brother and still take me. So either way I lose." Tears started fall my eyes again and Daryl wiped them away and pulled me into a hug.

"I wont let that man lay another hand on you again, I will protect you until my last my breath." He said and in that moment I looked into his eyes I couldnt but feel a rush of happiness rush over me but it was interupted by my guilt. I walked away from him and leaned on the counter and saw him give me a confused look. I decided I needed to tell him.

"I asked my brother to make me a promise as well, I made him promise me that no matter what happens if I'm in danger I want him to get you out and keep you from trying to save me." I looked at the ground and I felt Daryl put one hand on my waist and the other lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Aint no way in hell i'm leaving you, you're stuck with me girl," he said and I went to argue but he cut me off, "I would fight off a million walkers and his men just to keep you safe."

"That's really sweet Daryl but that what I told Jesus I was worried about, you or him getting killed to keep me safe and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason one of you dies." I looked into his eyes and I could see he was worried, worried not only for me but worried that if my brother keeps his promise both him and Daryl could lose me. It would ddestroy them just like it would destroy me. Daryl pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. How could I meet someone so wonderful who is already willing to lay down his life for me? I pulled away and looked at him again.

"I would rather die then go back to Negan, but I would also die if it meant keeping you safe."

With that Daryl grabbed my face and crashed his lips on mine moving his hands into my hair pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck putting my hands in his hair as well. Daryl moved his hands down to my waist and lifted me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved around and laid me on my back on the table. I smiled into the kiss as his hands moved up under my shirt. I tugged at the bottom of his and lifted it over his head and he did the same with mine. He moved his mouth from my lips trailing down to my neck where he bit lightly causing me to moan and arch my back, he took advantage of that and reached to unhook my bra. Once it was tossed to the ground he lowered his mouth to my nipple and sucked it lightly, my head shot back and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. He stood up and worked on the botton of my pants and I reached up and unbottoned his, he pulled my pants off with my underwear then pushed his to the ground. He positioned himself between my legs, he leaned down and kissed my neck again while teasing me with his tip, I pulled his head up, "It's not nice to tease someone who can kick your ass Dixon,"

He smirked at me, "I'd like to see you try and best me in a fight." he picked me up and brought me over to the bed, he set me down and turned me so that my back was to him and he bent me down and moved one of my legs to rest on the bed, after that he pushed himself inside me, slowly at first then started to pick up speed. He lifted me up so I was almost standing and that he had a better angle, holding me by neck lightly his pace got quicker and harder. It took everything in me not to scream at the amount of pleasure that was building up inside me. He brought his lips to my ear and gently nippled on my lobe then moved down to my neck kissing and biting at the same time.

"Oh! God!" I moaned out loud not being able to contain it, Daryl was making noises like a wild animal which was turning me on even more. Finally he grunted a few more times and he finished inside me at the same time I finished. He layed me down on the bed and I scooted over and he followed, I pulled the blanket over us and moved to rest my head on Daryl's chest but first giving him a long kiss on the lips.

"I think if anything you're going to b the death of me Daryl Dixon," I said looking up at him. He gave gave a small laugh and was rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Nah, I think you're gonna be the death of me. Before the world went to shit a guy like me would have no chance in hell ending up with a girl like you."

I looked at him, "What do you mean a girl like me?"

He moved his hand to my face, "Beautiful, smart, amazingly wonderful and so far out of my league."

I slapped him lightly on the chest, "Oh shut up you." He laughed as I layed my head back down.

"You want to know what it was that brought my attention to you in the forst place?" He asked, " It was after I brought you back here after escaping Negans compound and you complimented my bike I thought it was amazing that a girl as beautiful as you was into bikes. Also when you punched Gregory in that face defending me, you throw a mean right hook."

I turned up at him propping up my my elbow I kissed him passionately then pulled away, "You better watch your sweet talking otherwise I might just have to start round two and I dont think either of us has the energy right now." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I layed my head back down.

"Do you think if the world went back to normal and everyone who has survived will ever be able to go back to how they were before?" I said looking at the ceiling of my trailer.

"Nah, I think we are all to messed up. If the world went back to normal people would still jump everytime they heard a noise or felt like they were in danger everytime they met someone new. I for one wouldnt be able to go back to normal, I've spent to much time surviving and running that I wouldnt be able to sit still," He said turning his body so we were both facing each other, "I do know one thing for sure, if the world went back to normal I would be happy as long as you were there."

I looked at him and saw what I never thought I would see in someone else's, love, but was it to soon to feel this? I've only had one boyfriend in my life and he was a straight up douche bag, I thought I was in love with him but I was just infatuated with him more then I was in love with him. I felt something towards Daryl, I wasnt sure what it was yet, I thought about him when he wasnt around, I craved his presence when we were apart, got butterflies in my stomach whenever he looked at me or touched me. Was that love? Who was I to know, maybe it was, but we had only just started whatever this was. Were we together? Were we just two people who just liked to fool around?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me running his hand up and down my arm.

"I was just thinking, I know this is such a high school thing to ask but what is this that you and me have going on?" I asked hiding my embarressment.

He stopped his hand and moved it to my face, "I don't know, I was never good at expressing my feelings. I mean your brother already knows about us as well as Maggie and Sasha. I told ya already that you are stuck with me. What do you think?"

"I'd like to say we have something going on, it feels so juvenile to say your my boyfriend. We could play it by ear you know? Most people already know and others who dont will just find out." I said placing my hand on his chest, he grabbed it holding it there.

"I've never been to into public affection, but I agree with what your saying. Aint no ones business but our own." He said pulling my hand up to his mouth giving my palm a small kiss.

"Well I'm not saying you have to grab me by my waist and kiss me in front of everyone," I said with a laugh, "Just do what we feel comfortable with doing."

He moved his body and shifted himself to hover above me, "Well then Miss Rovia I think I'm going to sound a little juvenile when I ask you this, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you asking me to go steady Mr. Dixon?" I asked running my hand up and down his chest.

"I think after what we did in the bed the past few days we are past steady." He chuckled and I hit him lightly on the chest then gave him a long kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend. So long as you understand that if you hurt me you have to answer to me or my brother." I said and he gave a small snort.

"Like I said before, I'd like to see you try and best me in a fight." He movd his mouth to my neck throwing me off my train of thought.

"I'll have to take you up on that one of these days." I shut my mouth after that as he worked his hands from my hip to my thigh, I tangled my hands in his hair but just as things were about to go any further there was a knock on my trailer door.

"Mary? You in there?" I heard the voice of Helen ask, letting out a deep sigh I forced Daryl off of me and grabbed his shirt and my pants and threw them on quickly. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved to open the door.

"What can I do for you Helen?" I asked only opening the door slightly.

"Oh sorry I didnt know you were...well busy," She said with a grin, she could easily tell something was going on with me and Daryl but she kept her mouth shut because like me she agreed it was no one else's business, "I was just letting you know that our meat is getting a little low and I was hoping to ask Daryl if he wouldnt mind trying to go find more."

I nodded at her and said, "I can ask him for you, I'm sure he wouldnt mind."

"I bet he wouldnt mind doing anything you asked him." She said with a wink.

I blushed, "Anything else?"

She simply shook her head and walked away, I closed the door and turn to see Daryl already dressed and putting on his boots, "I take it you heard that?" I asked him walking over to him.

"Yep, I dont mind though, I'll go out and see what I can find. Maybe I'll find another deer," He said looking at me with a smirk then pulled me into his arms kissing me deeply, "You know, you look better in that shirt then I did."

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss and started to pull away but Daryl pulled me back to his lips kissing me roughly and running his tongue along my lips, I opened and moaned into the kiss. We stayed like that for awhile until we pulled apart.

"I'll see ya later, Im gonna go get that bow and go hunting, I should be back later tonight." He said kissing my forehead then walking out the door. I fell backwards onto the bed and smiled. I could definately get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A few days later...**

As a couple days passed things started to get more intense, Rick had Rosita train a few more of my people on how to use a machete to defend themselves, Sasha was teaching them how to shoot and me and my brother were teaching them hand to hand combat. Everyone seemed to get the hang of everything, only a few people came up to me and Rick and told us that they didnt want to join in, which was fine i wasnt going to force anyone to do anything they didnt want to. We had more people willing to help fight then when we started and tomorrow we were going to meet with King Ezikial in hopes that he will join us. As I stood there watching my brother teach our group the basics of fighting I couldnt help but remember the first time he taught me.

 _We were in the backyard of our old house and I was practicing on a punching bag we had hanging from our old oak tree._

 _"Okay thats good, you're really getting better with the punching part now lets start with the kicks," Jesus told me coming up to the bag, he got in his stance, "Now what you are going to want to do is kick your attacker with the top of your foot, you dont want to kick with your toes or you could break them."_

 _He swung his leg and hit the bag keeping his foot there pointing to it and showing me where his foot made contact, he brought his foot back down and kicked it up again showing me the force of it hitting the bag._

 _"What do I do if the attacker if on the ground kneeling in front of me?" I asked him._

 _"Same thing, if you have the right angle you can hit with the top and they will go down, thats when you run." He said moving out of the way of the bag, "Okay you try."_

 _I walked over to the bag and stood in the same stance that he did, I swung my leg up making sure to keep my toes pointed and made contct with the bag, it swung a little but not as much as it did when my brother did it._

 _"That's good for your first one but with more practice you will get better." He came up and gave me a pat on the back._

 _"Well I do have a good teacher. Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to kick your ass." I said with a smile, my brother laughed as well and gave me a little shove._

 _"In your dreams grasshopper," He moved to stand next to me, "but always remember I will have your back no matter what." I looked up and smiled at him._

I was pulled out of my memory when I felt someone stand next to me, I looked up and saw it was Daryl. I gave him a quick smile before saying, "Come to watch the master in action?"

He turned his head to look at me, "I actually came to see if you wanna take the chance of losing against me in a fight." He said nudging my shoulder.

"Dont you mean you losing to me?" I laughed and nudged him back.

"Alright you're on." After he said that he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle where my brother was teaching another girl, Jesus looked at us with a smile.

"Are you sure you wanna fight him little sis? I think he has been in more fights then you." My brother said backing up to make room.

"Hey I'm your sister you're suppose to be on my side." I said turning to him and sticking my tongue out at him. I turned back to Daryl, "Whenever you're ready Dixon."

I got in my stance and put my arms up ready to block, Daryl came forward with one hand to hit me, even though I knew he wouldnt, and I put my one arm on his and the other went to his gut and I quickly spung and grabbed the arm that he was going to use to hit and I bought it back behind him trapping the arm and putting the other by his neck but not choking him then forced him to the ground. Everyone kind of chuckled a little bit then Daryl got up and went for me again with his foot but I put my hands up and pushed his leg out of the way and he stumbled a bit.

"Come on Dixon it's like you're not even trying." I said with my hands on hips hips, I heard my brother chuckleand Daryl gave me a joking glare.

"Okay you asked for it now." He said and came forward with his hand again but I dodged it putting my hand up to block, he swung his other hand to get me but I blocked that too. One the third attempt he did with his other hand I ducked and spung out of the way and swept my foot under his feet bringing him down, he didnt land hard but he had a shocked look on his face. I went and sat on his stomach putting his hands above his head.

"How does it feel getting your butt kicked by a girl," I said smiling at him. I could hear other people laugh around us. Daryl did a light growl and jolted his hips and turned knocking me to the ground then he got on top of me pinning my hands to my side.

"I was just going easy on ya," He said with a smirk. I looked at him and went to go in for a kiss but it was just a ploy because I had just tricked him into to letting my arms go so I quickly grabbed his shirt and flung him up and over me so he was on the ground again. I flipped myself up and turned to look at him. He got back up and turned to me with a shock yet impressed look on his face.

"Alright girl now I aint going easy on you." He said then came up to me with his hands but once again I dodged each one with my arms and spung myself around swinging my foot to kick him, to my surprise he ducked down avoiding it. He then came back at me I went to swing at him but he grabbed my hand and put his other arm around my waist and flung me to he ground, not hard. I looked at him shocked, as he stood I once again swung my leg and took him out, this time he landed next to me and his head was on my lap.

"Are we done yet?" I asked laughing, everyone around us was laughing even Daryl. He got up and held his hand out for me to grab, taking it I stood up, "Looks like we are both evenly matched for each other." I laughed at him, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, as he lowered his head to give me what I was assuming was a kiss I heard Jesus say my name.

"If you two are done fooling around now I'd like to get back to my lesson." he said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked back at Daryl. He blushed and let go of me, as we walked away I heard my brother continue to talk to his group. Me and Daryl went over to my trailer and stood there looking at each other, he brushed some hair that fell out of my ponytail.

"I never met someone who was as good of a fighter as me." He said moving closer to me, once again he was leaning down to kiss me but as he got close I heard someone yell from the gate. Something that made my heart stop.

"The Saviors are here!" the guard shouted. I turned and looked at Daryl who loked really worried. My brother came running up to us.

"Quick you and Daryl go hide I'll take care of this," I looked at him and shook my head in protest, "Daryl get her out of here. Rick you and the others go into the mansion, there is a secret hiding spot behind the bookcase in the main room just pull the book that says _Oliver Twist_."

I saw Rick and his team run towards the house shutting the door.

Daryl pulled me away and I struggled against his grip but it was no use he dragged me away and we hid behind one of our old horse stables, we lost the horse while back when it got eaten by walkers on a run. He pulled me down to a spot behind it where we could still see and hear what was going on, I saw the gates open and a group of Saviors walked in, I was relieved to see that Negan was not with them.

"Where's Gregory?" Asked the head guy of the group as he walked up to my brother.

"Gregory is no longer our leader." My brother said standing still not looking intimidated at all by the guy.

"Well then who the hell is?" The guy asked getting closer

Ever part of m wanted to get up and go over there but Daryl's hand grabbed mine and gave it a squeeze, I looked at him and he shook his head. I turned back to look at everyone.

"I am." I heard my brother say

 _What are you doing Jesus?_ I thought to myself. I was getting really nervous now, I couldnt let my brother do this.

"You? Why are you the new leader?" The guy said putting his hands on his hips

"Gregory got out of line, we had a few people go on a run to get you more stuff and only a few came back, the others were trapped by walkers. I wanted to go get them but he said no its better to just let them die. I punched him and told him he wasnt fit to lead anymore." My brother said, it wasnt the whole truth but hey whatever.

"Well that certainly changes things" The guy said rubbing his chin.

"We still honor the agreement. We have everything we gathered for you over there in that trailer," My brother said pointing to the trailer they put aside for Negan's half, "We have another group coming back with more in a few days.

The guy motioned for his guys to get the stuff out of the trailer, "I'm sure Negan will appriciate that you are honoring the agreement still. We wouldnt want him coming here and kill anyone now would we?" He asked, I could see him smirk from here and right now I wish I had my gun. I looked over at Daryl who looked tense I put my hand on his shoulder letting him know it was going to be okay.

"Just one more thing before we go. Negan wanted me to ask you a question." He said turning to face my brother again.

"What would he like to know" My brother said

"One of his wives and Dwight's pet seemed to have escape the compound and He wanted me to ask if they were here by chance." I sucked in a gasp and Daryl quikly put his arm around my waist and moved me closer. They cant know we are here, I could lose my brother, or someone else could be killed.

"I see," my brother said, "We havent seen them but I can assure you that if they do happen to come here I'll will bring them back to your compound."

"Wasnt the girl your sister though? Why would you turn her back over to Negan?" The guy asked with a smirk. I knew why Jesus was doing that, me, him and Daryl agreed that if any of the Saviors came here he would say that he hasnt seen us.

"She may be my sister but she allowed herself to be touched by Negan so now shes nothing to me." I know he was just saying what we agreed but that still stung a little, Daryl's arm got tighter around me, he knew that Jesus was putting up an act as well but he knew it would hurt me a little.

Then suddenly the guy laughed, "Well I got to say we heard differently."

I looked at Daryl with a questionable look and he looked at me just as confused, then I heard my brother ask, "What are you talking about?"

"We heard from a little birdie that they were here." He snapped his fingers and one of his guys went to one of the trucks and pulled someone out of it with a bag on their head. They put the person on the ground, the persons hands were tied behind their back. The guy who pulled the person removed the bag on their head and my mouth dropped. Gregory. That bastard. I was so mad right now that Daryl had to keep his arm around my waist because he knew I was going to kill that traitor.

"Now are you gonna call this man a liar?" the leader asked moving over to Gregory.

"I'm not sure what he has told you but you can look around if you want. We arent hiding that whore and Dwight's pet here." my brother said stepping to the side.

 _Well thanks for that low blow brother._ I thought as I felt Daryl grab my hand and motion for me to keep low and follow him. I looked back at my brother and the Saviors and saw the leader motion for his guys to look around keeping one guy behind Gregory with a gun pointed at him. Daryl pulled me quietly and quickly behind him leading me into a part of the stable that we still had hay in, just in case we found another horse. We got behind the bails and he had me lay down as he pulled a few bails on us so that we were pretty much laying under them but still had room to move our heads. He grabbed my hand and put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet, we could still what was going on out there but suddenly we heard foot steps walk in where we were. I squeezed his hand to show him I was worried and he squeezed it back, we heard them rustle a few hay bails but then one guy tell his buddy that there wasnt anything in here. I inwardly sighed to myself and heard them tell the leader they didnt find anything.

"Well I guess this means you were telling the truth, and you Greggie boy were lying," I heard the leader say," Now I dont like being made a fool of. You know what to do"

Just then I heard a gunshot go off and Daryl's hand quickly went to my mouth to stop me from making a noise. I couldnt help but fear that it was my brother who was shot.

 _Please dont let that be true. Please._ I thought to myself then I heard the leader order his men to load up and move out.

"We will be back next week. Thank you all for your cooperation." I heard truck doors shut and the trucks leave. I thought about moving until I heard feet come in where we were

"Are you guys in here?" I knew that voice, Daryl quickly moved the hay bale off of us and I got up and looked to dee it was my brother standing there. I hopped over the bales and jumped into his arms with tears running down my face.

"I thought you were dead when I heard the shot go off." I said pulling myself away from the hug.

"I'm fine but," He stopped talking, I looked at him.

"Jesus what is it? Who got killed?" I asked him looking at his face.

"Come on," He motioned for us to follow him. As we walked out the barn I saw a body laying there, I put my hand to my mouth in shock at what I was seeing.

Gregory, he was the one who was shot. I couldnt believe it, I hated the guy so part of me was happy to see the traitor was dead but at the same time I felt a little sad.

I looked at Daryl who grabbed me and pulled me to his side, "this was because of me, I did this." I said still in complete shock.

"No, No do not blame yourself. Gregory did this, he betrayed you, he betrayed Daryl. He brought this one himself do you understand?" My brother said coming up to me. I nodded my head at him.

"We need to take care of his body. What do you think? Burn him? Burry him?" I asked my brother moving away from Daryl but still holding his hand.

"Burn him" I heard someone say and a few others agreed, I looked at my brother who nodded his head, then I looked at Daryl who seemed to agree with everyone else. I looked back at my brother.

"Then that's what we will do. Will burn his body and he can rot in hell like the traitor he is"

 **A/N: Holy crap I have 1,000 views on this story. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and following it. I will admit I really enjoyed this chapter only because I got to kill off Gregory. I'm working as hard as I can to wrtie more. I hope I can continue to please everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 10**

It's been two days since the group of saviors came, took their stuff and killed Gregory, everyone was on edge. Me and my brother, with the help of Rick, were trying to keep everyone calm, in just a few hours we were going to be leaving to head out to the Kingdom and meet with King Ezikial. The others were loading up an RV that we managed to find and I was in my trailer getting some clothes packed for me and Daryl, I had to admit it felt weird packing up clothes for him, I mean I was his girlfriend not his mother. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said not turning away from what I was doing.

"I'm sorry to walk in like this, I was told you were in here." I turned to see who it was, Rick, I put the last bit of clothes I would need into my bag.

"Its okay I was just finishing getting stuff packed up. What can I do for you Rick?" I asked putting my bag on the table and the one for Daryl on the floor.

"I was wondering if there was anything you can tell about this King Ezikial. How do you know him?" He asked me.

"Well that is a long story but to make it short I met him before Negan came to here to make the deal with Gregory and took me. He came here because his men had found and saved a couple of our people who got overrun on one of their runs, they trusted him enough to tell him where we lived. So him and a few of his men came here safely returning our people and wanted to talk to Gregory about possibly helping each other, like what my brother wanted you guys to do. Me and my brother were in the room when Gregory turned them down saying we didnt need their help, which wasa lie because we did, but Gregory was to stubborn to accept the gratitude they offered, I'm sure you know what I mean," I saw Rick nod his head, "Anyways that was the day I lost all respect for Gregory, we could've helped them and vise versa but when it was all said and done me and Jesus walked them to the gate we were all talking and Ezikial seemed interested in the fact that my brother's friends called him Jesus because of his forgiving nature and how his friends called me Hail Mary because I always broke up my brothers fights. I never liked that nickname at first but after awhile it grew on me because it was true." I finished talking and Rick ran a hand through his hair.

"You really think he will help us?" He asked, second time I got asked that

"We all want the same thing, we want to survive and protect our family. I know that with his help we can come together to take down Negan and his group, who knows maybe once its over our three groups can come together to help each other out in other ways, trading food, wepons, and any other supplies. I would like to bring us all together to make a better life for all of us, I know you do too especially for your kids," I said and he looked at me with a confused look, "Daryl told me you have another child, a little girl, Judith right?"

Rick nodded and looked at the ground for a brief second then looked back at me, "So you and Daryl have gotten close huh?" He asked and I could see a small smirk form on his lips.

I tried to hide a blush,"Yeah, after he brought me back here from the Sanctuary we seemed to just bond. We both shared in the fact that we were both held captive by that evil man."

"Daryl's a good man, more then he would like to admit, we may not be blood but he's my brother." Rick said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You don't need to be blood to be family, protecting the people you care about and willing to lay your life down for them is what makes you family." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I couldnt agree with you more. Well anyways I better check to see if we are all set out there. Thank you again for everything you are doing to help us." He said walking to the door and I just nodded my head at him.

He reached for the door knob before turning back to look at me, "Another thing, Daryl's been through so much pain, we all have, don't hurt him or I'll hurt you." He said and at first I thought he was dead serious but I saw a smile go across his lips.

"I would never dream of hurting Daryl, you have my word." I said to him and he left my trailer. I turned back to give my place one more look over to make sure I got everything I was going to need. After I saw that I did I grabbed the two bags and headed out of my trailer towards the trailer. I saw Daryl standing by the RV putting stuff in and I walked up and handed him the bags, he took them and loaded them up.

"What did Rick want?" He said coming up to me.

"He asked me how I knew Ezikial, I told him, then he threatened that if I hurt you he would hurt me." I said with a smile, he gave a small snort.

"Sounds like Rick, but he doesnt need to worry the only you could hurt me is if I lost ya." He said, his words stung a little, I didnt want to lose him either, it would kill me. I couldnt do that to Daryl, not after everything he's been through.

"You're not going to lose me," I said putting my hand on his cheek, "I'm to stubborn to die." He put his hand on mine and moved it down to his side while still holding it. He moved closer and put his other hand on my face this time and pulled me into a deep kiss. It felt like it would last forever but we broke apart when Rick hollered for everyone who was going to get in the RV so we could head out. Drayl was still holding my hand as he led us into the RV and I sat at the table in there next to the window and he sat down next to me. Next my brother got in and sat down across from us and Carl sat down next to him. Michonne and Rick came in, Rick at the wheel and Michonne next to him in the passenger seat. Rosita, Maggie, Sasha and Enid were staying at the Hilltop in case anything happened and plus I refused to let Maggie join because she was suppose to take it easy, Rosita and Sasha were the strongest people I could have there to defend the place, along with all of my other people who were training. Rick started up the RV and we drove out of the gate, it was about a days drive between the Hilltop and The Kingdom.

After an hour had passed Daryl put his arm around my shoulder and I layed my head on his chest, I didnt intend on falling asleep but I did and I felt Daryl kiss the top of my head.

 **Daryl's POV**

I sat in the RV with Mary's head resting on my chest, not long after she layed her head down she started to fall asleep, I placed a kiss on her head. Her brother looked at us and smiled.

"I think this is the first time I have seen her this happy," He told me shifting in his seat.

I looked back at Mary and smiled then looked at her brother, "I'm just doing what I can." i told him.

"Well it seems to be working, otherwise she wouldnt have given you the time of day. She's taken on so much responibility lately, it make me happy to see she has someone like you looking after her, caring for her. I never would have thought that about you when we met." He told me.

I remember that day clearly, me and Rick went out to look for food or anything else we could find. We ran into a man who called himself Jesus, he tried to steal the truck we found, shot a walker that was coming up behind me as I was trying to get him out of the truck, he ended up getting knocked out and the truck ended up in the lake. After he broke out of the little jail cell we had him set up in he told us about the Hilltop. That was also when I met that prick Gregory, I know she still blames herself for what happened to him even though he betrayed her and everyone else there. Still it wasnt her fault, if the Saviors would have found us I dont know what I would do if anything would have happened to her, Gregory's death is not on her, or me, its on him and him alone,

"She's strong, always has been, even when we were kids," Jesus said looking at his sister, she told me the reason her brother's friends called her Hail Mary, and I could see it, "Just take care of her, she's been through a lot. Did she ever tell you what happened to our parents?"

I shook my head at him, she never brought it up but I didnt want to push, she can tell me when she's ready.

"When she tells you just know that its the main reason why she's so brokn inside, even though she hides it." Jesus said looking at his sister again, I knew why he was concerned but he didnt have to worry, I would protect her with my life. I loved her, even though I havent told her yet, I loved her and no matter what I will never leave her side, I'll die before I let anything happen to her. I looked out the RV's window, I never loved any girls I had been with, they were the kind of girls who just wanted sex then leave the next day, I didnt mind because thats who I used to be, not anymore, not after meeting her. This time I had someone who I loved and who I hoped loved me back. I had my future right here laying her head on me and I was going to make sure we could continue to have that future. No matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Mary's POV**...

I dont even know how long I was asleep, the RV hit a bump and I woke up with a jolt but Daryl's hand on my shoulder calmed me down, I looked at him and he gave me a smile before placing a light kiss on my forehead. I smiled and moved away from him to look the window of the RV and saw that we had arrived at The Kingdom, as they opened up the gate and we drove through everyone started collecting their weapons. We all got out of the RV and were greeted by Richard who I knew was one of Ezekiel's men.

"Hello, my name is Richard, what can I do for you people?" He asked then I stepped out of the RV, "Mary? Wow this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

I stood off to the side and Daryl stood next to me, " This is Rick and his group from Alexandria, we are here to talk to Ezekiell."

Richard looked at everyone then back at me, "What do you need to talk to him about?"

I stepped forward, "We came here in hopes that he will help us fight against the Saviors."

Richard looked pleased and he led us into the auditorium where Ezekiel held his meetings. We all walked up and spread ourselves in between the seats, as we got closer Shiva, his tiger roared at us making some of them jump. I held a small smile on my face, tigers never scared me, I thought they were awesome and the fact that he has one makes it even cooler.

"He has a tiger?" Daryl asked coming up to my side.

"Yep, her name is Shiva." I stood at the front of everyone with Daryl on my left and Rick on my right.

"Well if it isnt Hail Mary," Ezekiel said with a smile sitting on his 'throne', "What brings you here my dear?"

I looked at him and gave him a smile in return, "We came here because we have a proposition for you. This is Rick and a few members of his settlement called Alexandria, there's Maggie, Sasha, his son Carl, Michonne, Rosita, Enid and Daryl," I put my hand on Daryl's arm before removing it, "and of course you remember my brother Jesus." I motioned to my brother who was standing away from Rick.

"It's very nice to meet all of you and to see you and your brother again. What is this proposition you have."

Thats when Rick spoke up, but as he moved forward to speak Shiva did a low growl at him which made Rick back up a little.

"Easy Shiva these people are our friends. I apologize for her, anyone she hasnt met gets her a little defensive." He said petting his tigers head.

"We came here for help, help against fighting the Saviors," I saw Ezekiel shift a bit in his chair and Rick continued, "Alexandria, The Hilltop and The Kingdom, our communities have something in common, we all serve the Saviors. Now I know it's a lot to ask but if you are anything like Mary has told me, you want what's best for your people and right now that may seem like serving Negan is your only option but it doesnt have to be. You want your people safe and provided for, so do I, so does Mary," Ezekiel gave me a questioning look, "If you join us to take down the Saviors our three communities can work together, we can come together, provide for each other."

Ezekiel looked at all of us then looked at Richard, "Lets all take a walk." He said coming down from the stage and motioned for us to go with him. We got back outside and walked over to a gazebo. Ezekiel was talking to one of the guards then turned to look at Rick, "What you said is true, that is a lot to ask for and I know your heart speaks true, but what makes you think we can do this?"

That's when I spoke up, "Like Rick said we all want what is best for our communities and it's not serving the Saviors, it's working together, all of us. A while back I was taken by Negan, forced to be one of his wives, Daryl was held there as well, I've truly seen first hand what kind of person Negan is. He's ruthless, sadistic and has no remorse. How long do you think we can hold out serving him before there's nothing left to provide? Then what? Will he kill us all because he has no more use for us? Or will he continue to come up with ways to make us suffer? Rick and his people have already lost three people they care about, I was taken from my brother and when he came to rescue me and brought me back home one of Negans men killed Gregory," I didnt go into detail, not just yet, "I know you have lost a few people as well. Thats why we are asking for you to help us, I know between all of us and everyone of our people who can fight we can do this." Ezekiel looked at me and I could see a smile form on his lips.

"I see where you're coming from, if you will allow me to think about it for a bit that would be much appriciated," Ezekiel said to Rick gave him a slight nod, "Mary if you wouldnt mind walking with me so we could talk." He turned to look at me, I looked at Daryl and gave him a reassuring smile then walked with Ezekiel away from the group who had permission to look around the Kingdom while Ezekiel thought about his decision. Once we were far enough away from the group, we were walking towards the little pond they had, he stopped and stared off in the distance.

"So what did Rick mean when he said you want whats best for the Hilltop?" He asked me I turned to face him.

"After my brother brought me and Daryl back to the Hilltop Gregory was livid and demanded that me and Daryl left because if the Saviors found out we were there they would kill everyone there, saying I was going to get everyone there killed due to my stupidity, finally I had enough and it was actually Daryl who came to my defense. Long story short everyone there agreed that it was Gregory who was going to get us killed by turning away anyone who would help us, so Gregory reluctently backed down. We hadn't seen him since that day, we just assumed he was hiding in his room like the pansy he was. A few days later some of Negans men showed up, my brother told me and Daryl to hide and he lied to them saying he was the new leader, they asked him if he had seen me or Daryl. We worked out a plan that he would pretend that he was disgusted by me because I allowed myself to get touched by Negan," Ezekiel turned to look at me.

"Smart plan, then what happened?"

I continued, "While me and Daryl were hiding we heard my brother say they could look around if they wanted but they didnt find us, Daryl hid us pretty well. The guy say he didnt like being made a fool of and we heard a gunshot, my heart jumped to my throat thinking it was my brother. Imagine my relief when he came and got us, we walked out from where we were and I saw that it was actually Gregory that they had killed. Rick and his people had came before any of this had went down and they were hiding as well," I looked back at Rick's group who were talking to one of the guys there, I saw he was holding a stick, I thought that was odd but nowadays what isnt. Then I looked back at Ezekiel, " I would understand if you didnt want to help us but our offer will stand if you do, our three communities can provide for each other, we can trade, make peace and grow stronger together. I look around here and I dont want to see any of your people killed nor anyone from Ricks group, or my own. There's a reason you are called king, just like there's a reason people call me Hail Mary, because we can bring peace to anything that is thrown at us."

He nodded his head and looked at Rick's group as well, "This Daryl you speak of, he means a lot to you?"

I nodded, "I'd lay down my life for him if it came to it."

He smiled, "I'm sure he would do the same, I see the way he looked at you before you went on this walk with me. Let's head back to them, I've made my decision."

 _Please let this go in our favor_ I thought to myself as we aprroched the group. Daryl looked at me but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Well Rick I've thought about it and Mary brought up a good point, I want what is best for my people," He stuck his hand for Rick, "You have the support of the Kingdom."

Rick looked at me then back at Ezekiel and shook his hand, "Thank you." Rick said letting go of Ezekiel's hand. Ezekiel clapped his hands together.

"Well I'm sure you are all tired from your journey here, dinner is in an hour if you would like to join us. We also have some extra space if you care to stay the night until you have to head out tomorrow." Ezekiel said

"Thank you, Im sure we could all use the rest." Rick said and everyone followed Richard to the places that everyone would stay for the night. I grabbed Daryl's arm and turned him to look at me.

"Are you okay? You seem bothered by something." I asked him as I let go of his arm. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Someone who used to live in Alexandria was talking to us, his name is Morgan, He told us that one of our friends was here and took of and is living in a house not to far from here," He said shifting his body a little, "Her name is Carol, she took off from Alexandria just before we had our run in with Negans group. I have to find her, I need to talk to her."

I nodded my head, he had told me a little bit about Carol on one of our late night talks, I understood why he wanted to find her, "Do you know exactly where she's at?" I asked him, he nodded his head and told me that that guy Morgan told him where to go, "Then lets go see her. I'd like to meet the other woman in your life." I said with a smile and Daryl scoffed a little and pulled me into his arms.

"Carol is like a sister to me, you are the only woman I'll ever want. You understand me better then anyone. That's why I love you." I looked at him with a shocked face, he seemed to be embarressed after he said that. Was he regreting saying it?

"You what?" I asked looking deep in his eyes.

"I said I love ya, you dont have to say it back, just wanted you to know." After he said that I put my hand on his face and kissed him lightly.

"I was afraid I was the only one who felt it. I love you too." I told him seeing happiness in his eyes and he pulled me into a deeper kiss, when he pulled away he grabbed my hand and we walked to go get something we could take to go see his friend Carol. I was full of bliss, I didnt care where we went, I'd follow him to hell and back just as long as we were together.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, I had massive writers block. They finally said it to each other! I hope I captured Ezekiel character as best as i could and I hope you like it. I'll try and update when I can. I'll even take suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 12**

As we drove to the house that Morgan had told us Carol was living in, I couldnt help but notice house anxious Daryl was. I put my hand on his leg and he reached down to grab it holding it in his I looked at him and smiled.

"So tell me more about Carol." I said to him looking out the front window.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me taking a turn down another road.

"Anything really." I said to him, he has only briefly told me about her, all I knew was she was the only person at their camp that could see the good in him.

"Well when I met her when everything started to go to hell for the world she was wiith hr abusive prick of a husband and their 12 year old daughter, her husband was eaten by a walker that had wandered into their tent. She has struggled so much to hold onto who she was but since she lost her daughter everything fell apart." He said with sadness on his face.

"What happened to her daughter, if you dont mind me asking?" I said

"We were holed up in a traffic snarl after we left what we thought was a safe place for us, a herd of walkers passed through and everyone hid under cars but as soon as they thought it was clear her daughter was chased off into the woods by a walker. I spent everyday looking for her, nearly died in the process, finally one day we found out there were walkers in a barn on the farm we were staying at. After we took them all down one more came out, it was her daughter," He stopped and I gave his hand a light squeeze, words couldnt even describe how much my heart broke for not only Carol but him as well, "Carol ran to her crying and I stopped her, Rick was the one who put her daughter down. After that Carol was never the same." He finished and I saw a tear go down his face, I took my hand from his and wiped it away keeping my hand there. He looked at me.

"I'm so sorry that happened, I cant even begin to imagine what losing a kid feels like," I put my hand back on his, "I can imagine that you have probably carried this guilt with you for a long time, but just know that her daughter is better now, and knows that there was someone who cared about her looking for her." He turned his head slightly and nodded his head. We got to the house that Carol was staying at and got out of the car, Daryl walked up to the door and I was behind him as he knocked on the door. After a few minutes of nothing finally the door opened revealing an older lady who I guessed was in her 50's, she looked back and forth between me and him before Daryl wrapped her up in a hug which she returned. As they were in their inbrace I heard a snarling from behind us.

"I got it." I said walking over to the walker and killing it, I looked around to see if there were anymore but there wasnt so I returned to the house and we went inside, last thing we needed was a whole bunch of them surrounding us.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Carol asked us crossing her arms.

"Morgan told us you were here, everyone is at the Kingdom," Daryl said looking around th house.

"Who is this?" Carol said looking at me

"My name is Mary Rovia, it's nice to meet you. Daryl has told me about you." I said with a small smile. Daryl came up and stood by me.

Carol looked at us and I could see something click and she had a smile go on her face, "Why are you guys at the Kingdom?" She asked us.

"Mary is the new leader of the Hilltop, we came to the Kingdom to get the support of Ezekiel to fight the Saviors." Daryl said and I saw Carol shift uncomfortably, I knew she knew about them but did she know what happened to two of their friends?

"Is he willing to help?" Carol asked

I looked at her, "Yes he is, in exchange for his help we all agreed we would help each other with food, weapons, any medical help needed." I said and saw the concerned look in her eyes, from what Daryl has told me I know how untrusting she is. Who could blame her really, if anyone had gone through what she has they would be as well.

"You really think you guys can do this?" She asked Daryl and I

Daryl moved away from me and put a hand on her shoulder, "We have to, we owe it to Glenn and Abraham." He said to her and I immediately saw the shock on her face.

"What? What do you mean? Did somthing happen to them?" She asked putting a hand on her chest.

"You dont know?" Daryl asked her and she just shook her head, "Negan killed them, Abraham first as punishment for us killing his men, he killed Glenn because he held the bloodied bat to Rosita's face telling her to look at it and I got up and punched him."

I saw tears go down the womans face and she pulled into Daryl's chest crying and he hugged her back, like Daryl said she has been through so much and just found out that two of their friends are dead. I knew Daryl carried that guilt as well, he puts so much on himself and carries it around, and that truly breaks my heart.

They broke apart from their hug, "How's Maggie doing?" She asked wiping the tears away. As Daryl was explaining to her everything that was going on I decided to look around for a bit. I saw that she had set a few things up but kept most of it in her bag in case she had to run, smart thinking, I looked in the kitchen and saw some bowls full of fruits and vegetables, I knew they were from King Ezekiel because from the look of things outside she couldnt have grown stuff this fresh. I was making my way back to the area that her and Daryl were at when I was stopped by Carol.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked me with a defensive look.

"Sorry I was just taking a look around, wanted to give you and Daryl some space." I told her running a hand through my hair.

"You and Daryl have gotten pretty close huh?" She asked and at that moment I was wondering where Daryl was and I tried to peak around her, "He's outside siphoning some gas for your trip back."

"Oh ok, to answer your question yes we have gotten close, when I was taken by Negan a few months back he ended up getting taken as well, a while after I was. My brother came and rescued both of us and I rode back to the Hilltop on the back of his bike." I told her looking at the floor, I hated having to remember all of what happened to me but I felt like I had to prove to her that I have struggles almost as much as she had, "Look I know you are having a hard time trusting me,I can see it in your eyes but I want you to know that even though I havent been through what you all have been through I've still had to go through terrible things just to make sure that my brother stayed alive. I love Daryl and I know how close you guys are, but I want you to know that I would lay down my life if it meant keeping him safe." I told her and I noticed she started to lighten up a little and gave a me an approving nod. Just as we started to walk back to the living room Daryl walked in spitting.

"I aint ever gonna get the hang of doing that. Shit's nasty." He said coming up to me and Carol, "Least we'll have enough to get back." I hated that we had to cut the trip short but I had to get back to the Hilltop and Rick and his people had to get back to Alexandria. I looked at Carol and said a quick goodbye and headed to the car so they could say goodbye in private, I also to breath, it was like meeting your boyfriends mom and dad at once. I got in the car and let out a breath and laid my head back against the seat, after a few minutes I heard the car door open and saw Daryl get in. He looked over at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked putting his hand on my leg, I just nodded and he started the car and whipped around back to direction of the Kingdom.

"Carol likes you," He told me causing me to loo away from the window and look at him, "She may have a lot of trust issues like we all do but she is also a good judge of character. trust me if she didnt like you, you would know." He said with a smirk, I leaned over the seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like her too, I understand why she would be a little hesitant towards new people, hell I am too, I know she can bring herself back. She seems like the kind of person who can." I told him laying my head on his shoulder.

While we were driving the sun had finally set, we still had at least 10 miles until we hit the Kingdom. Most of the time we sat in silence, but sometimes we would bring up topics we wanted to know about each other. We both learned that we like Harley's, we both learned the things we know from our brothers, and we both have tattoo's. After a few minutes of silence I started running my fingers along the inside of his thigh and he shifted a little in the seat. I grinned a little as he did keeping my head on his shoulder, I started to move up on his thigh getting just a little closer to his member which I could feel twitch. As I started to run my fingers up a little more I got to his crotch and lightly ran my fingers along it, I heard him grunt a little as I felt the buldge in his pants grow more. He stopped the car and grabbed my hand and moved it away, I looked up at him and he grabbed my face pulling me in a hungry kiss. He moved his one hand so it gripped my hip and his other hand went in my hair, I moved my hand so that it was tangled in his hair as well. He moved the hand that was on my hip and worked at the bottom on my shorts while I worked on the bottons of his shirt. Once he got my shorts undone I shifted my hips so he could pull them off, I moved my hand from his shirt and went to the buckle of his pants and undid them. He moved so they could be pulled off as well, then I got up and stradled his lap and kissed him deeply. He moved his hands on my hips and lifted me slightly so he could put himself inside me, I moaned into his mouth as he went in and I started to rock my hips a little bit and I felt him grip them so hard that I might actually have marks but I didnt care. He grunted with animalistic noises and I started to pick up the pace a little, he moved his lips from my mouth and moved them down my neck biting lightly and reached his hands to grip tightly on my butt and he started to buck his hips as much as he could considering we were in a car.

"Oh...god Daryl!" I screamed as our rythm became faster and harder, at this moment I was glad we were alone because I have had to hold back my screams when were are at the Hilltop.

"Mmmm say that again. Scream my name again." He growled in my ear as he gripped my hair and pulling my head back so he had more access to my neck.

"Daryl!" I screamed and as I did I felt my orgasm take over and with once last pump Daryl grunted and finished inside me, we both stayed like that for a bit with our foreheads touching each other as we tried to control our breathing,

"My girl is kind of an animal aint she?" He said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled at him, "I dont think you realize just how much of an animal I can be." I said putting my arms around hi neck and leaned in to kiss him, which he returned and held me close to him.

"We should get back otherwise they are gonna send a search team out," I said pulling away from the kiss. I got off of his lap and pulled my shorts back on and he got his pants back up and buckled. Once we got ourselves situated and he started the car back up we noticed just a couple of walkers coming towards us but he just hit the gas and drove past them. I sat looking out the window with my hand holding his. I couldnt help but think how lucky I was that I found someone in this world who loves me and would do anything to protect me, just like I would for him. I looked over at Daryl who focused on the road and looked back out the window, I would fight like hell to make sure me and him would survive, I want to see what the future holds for us. I loved this man, and I was never going to let him go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 13**

As we got back to the Hilltop after leaving the Kingdom we decided to got into the Mansion and start planning for our move against the Saviors. We ended up bringing Richard back with us as a representative for Ezekiel, that way we could make sure everyone was clear on the plan. We all gather in the room that I had set up for our meetings and stood around the table that was in the middle.

"So how are we going to do this? It's not like Negan is just going to let us walk through the front door." Rick asked looking at everyone for answers, I had an idea in my head that I have thought about the whole way back.

"I know one way that we can do this," I said looking at Rick, "I can go back to the Saviors and beg Negan to forgive me and you all can wait were they cant see you. Jesus knows where every guard is and I know the inside layout of the place."

"No, no way its to dangerous." I heard my brother say from next to me, I look at him, "It's the only advantage we have Jesus, I know I can convince him that it was all a mistake, you know how good I am at lying." I told him with a small smirk on my face.

"What happens if he doesnt believe you? He could kill you inside and we wouldnt know then we are all screwed." Richard said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I understand that its a risk but I know I can get in his head, I can signal you guys once everything is okay and you can move in quietly and take everyone out one by one." I said looking at everyone, Daryl had a non approving look in his eyes mixed with worry.

"I aint letting you go back in there without someone going in with you." Daryl said still looking at me.

"What if we sent someone with you as a bargaining chip for Negan, you know show him you really mean it." Sasha said looking at me then Rick who I saw shaking his head.

"No, no we cant risk that I agree with Jesus its to dangerous." Rick said with his hands on his hips.

"Look either way we look at things its going to be dangerous, I've been in there I know what kind of man Negan is and I know how he thinks. This is the best course of action we have at this." I said crossing my arms stand firm about my decision.

"No, I won't allow you going in there without help, I'm going with you," Daryl said looking between me, Rick and my brother, "I can go eith her and she can use me as a way to get in, sayin' she found me and wanted to do right by Negan and return me." He finished but I shook my head, I wasnt going to let him risk his life or his freedom just to protect me.

"I cant let you do that, no way, you could get killed due to the fact that you escaped." I said and noticed that Rick was nodding his head in agreement with me.

"She's right, who knows what he will do to you, to either of you," Rick said and looked at me.

"Then we have reached a stale mate, I know this sounds a little lame but what if we put it to a vote?" I said looking around at everyone, they all exchanged looks and nodded in agreement, "Okay, those who think I should go in alone raise your hand," I saw that Michonne and Maggie were the only ones who raised their hands, "Alright I probably already know the answer to this but those who think we should use Daryl's plan raise their hands," I saw Daryl, my brother, Richard, Sasha, Carl, Rosita and Enid raise their hands, "Yep knew that was coming, Rick what about you?" I said looking at him, he looked at me then at Daryl.

"I dont like it but I think we should use Daryl's plan, he's right he would make a good bargaining tool. You could still send us a signal for us to come in quietly like you said, but if things go south we have to act right away." Rick said running his hands through his hair. I couldnt help but feel defeated and apart of me agreed and another part of me hated the idea of Daryl having to do this. I knew he could see the scared look on my face, but before he could speak up I did first.

"Alright, I may not agree with this but I dont see any other options. So how should we do this?" I asked looking at everyone.

After a few hours going over our plan I decided to set everyone up for the night, I decided that I was going to let Rick, Michonne and Carl crash in my trailer and I would sleep in one of empty bedrooms in the mansion, just not Gregory's room, that would be weird. Daryl said he would stay in the room with him, despite the fact that I was a little angry with him I agreed. I got some clothes from my trailer and set up the room that was far away from anyone else staying in the house, as I was changing the old musty sheets off the bed I heard the door open, I didnt even bother to turn my back to see who it was because I knew it was Daryl by the way he walks.

"Look I know you're mad at me," He said to me, I still didnt turn to face him.

"You're right I am mad." I told him focusing on the bed. I didnt even notice that he had moved behind me, he put his hands on my hips and turned me to face him, I didnt want to look at him because those blue eyes of his make it hard for me to be mad at him,

"I told you once that I would protect you even if that meant dying myself," I looked at the floor as he said that but he put a finger under my chin and movd my head to look at him again, "I cant stand by as the women I love goes into that place knowing that I cant be right there to keep her safe. I cant lose you and I refuse to let you leave my side."

 _Dammit why does he have this effect on me?_ I thought to myself and looked in those beautiful damn blue eyes of him.

"I cant lose you either, what if decides to kill you right there in front of me?" I put my hand on his cheek, "Or what if he puts the iron on your face? I would hate myself forever if either of those happened. I cant risk the man I love." I tell him and he grabs my hand and hold it to his chest.

"I would take the iron just so you can prove to him that you mean what you say, as for him killing me we both know Rick will step in before that happens." He said putting his other hand on my face wiping away the ear that had fallen out of my eye. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, then he pulled away from him and brushed hair out of my face.

"It's getting late we should get some sleep." He told me and I nodded at him moving away so I could get changed. I could feel his eyes on my back as I started undressing, I pull my pajama top on after getting my bottoms on. I turned to face him and suddenly I noticed that he was lost in thought, I moved over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I ased him and he looked at me.

"I was just thinking, after this whole thing is over and we defeat them what happens then?" He asked and I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I say to him.

"Rick and everyone are from Alexandria, including me, you and ypur brother live here and you run this place," he says and I know where he's going with this. I give him a light kiss on the lips.

"I get what you're saying, I cant leave because everyone needs me and your family is in Alexandria, I would never ask you to leave your family for me." I told him but the look in his eyes. He moves and puts on hand on my hip and the other on my face.

"I would live anywhere as long as I had you with me," he said and his hands moved from my body and he walked over to his clothes that were on the chair, I couldnt help but wonder what he was doing. He walks back over to me and moves me to sit on the little couch thing that was in front of the bed and he knelt down in front of me, I saw a hint of nervousness on his face.

"Look I told you before I'm not very good at expressing my feelings and I may be stubborn but since I met you I cant help but feel that all go out the window. I know this are crazy and even if it is to soon I dont care because this new world we live in throws all those ethics on relationships out the window. I aint ever met a girl like you who would put her life on the line to make sure everyone else lived, including me, I love you Mary Rovia and I know in my heart I always will," he grabs my left hand and move his other to his pocket pulling something out, "I know this is a crazy time to do this but will you marry me?"

I cant seem to grasp what is happening and my mouth doesnt seem to want to close, I look at him with a few tears in my eyes, I couldnt believe that the man who I had met a month ago and fell in love with just asked me to be his wife, I never thought of myself as the marrying type. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and look at him seeing that he was waiting for an answer.

I nod my head at him not able to control the tears, "Yes, Yes I will!" He smiles and goes to put the ring on my finger but I pulled my hand away and put it on his face, I see the shocked look he gives me, "After, give it to me after we survive this, but my answer is still the same, I would love to marry you Daryl Dixon. He pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply and pulls away, gets up and puts the ring back in the pocket of his pants sitting on the chair across the room. He walks back over to me and picks me up and places me down on the bed, he crawls in next to me and I move to snuggle with him and lay both my head and my hand on his chest. I feel utter bliss surging through me as he rubs his hand up and down my arm, even though in just a couple days we were going to war with the Saviors nothing in life compares to this moment right now. When we win this fight I'm going to marry this man and nothing else will matter. I love him and I always will.

 **A/N: Awwww I loved writing that last part, I love my OC and Daryl. I also love all of you who are reading this story. I have big plans for those two and I will give you one hint, it involves what they did the car ride back to the Kingdom. if you know what it is either leave a review or PM me and whoever gets it right I will let you right a cute moment between Mary and Daryl and I will put it one of my chapters. Please feel free to participate. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 14**

Over the next couple of days everyone was preparing for the war against the Saviors, we gathered up all the weapons between the three communities. We had a good arsenal of guns and ammo, spears that the Kingdom and the Hilltop made, knives and machettes, and a couple bows and arrows. I was with Rick and Ezekiel who had both come to the Hilltop with every fighter they have, we finalized the plan and me and my brother told them where the guards would be and when they did switch outs. After everything was set I went back to my trailer and I put on the most torn up clothes I had and Daryl put the outfit that he had on when he escaped the compound, the plan was we would get dropped off on a road near the compound, get their attention and tell them I'm offering up Daryl to Negan in hopes he would forgive me. I couldnt control the nervousness that was going through my entire body, I hated the plan but I knew it was the only way they were going to let me do this.

We started loading up the RV, two vans, and two cars we managed to find and get gas for, I was in the RV with Daryl, my brother, Rick, Richard, Michonne, Rosita and Sasha. everyone else was divided up between the other vehicles. Rick hand Carl and Enid stay at Alexandria to protect Rick's daughter and everyone else there. As we neared the drop point I felt Daryl's hand go to mine and give it a light squeeze before Rick stopped the RV to let us out.

"Okay we're gonna back track to the other road and head to the other side of the compound, are you sure thy will know you're out here?" Rick asked coming to stand in front of me and Daryl.

"I'm sure, once I get the attention of one of the guards our plan will be put into motion. Do you remember what the signal is?" I asked Rick who nodded his head.

"You're gonna either signal us with a mirror hitting the sun or the flare gun hidden in your boot, are you sure they wont be able to find that?"

I wasnt sure but it was the only two options I had, "Hopefully they wont pat me down as long as I give up the weapons that they see."

I looked out the RV and saw some walkers coming our way, "Alright this as good of time as any. Good luck." I said to everyone in the RV before me and Daryl exited, Rick turned the vehicle around and drove down the road before turning onto the hidden road by the compound. I looked at Daryl and we walked forward killing the walkers along the way then we stopped, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the zip ties and motioned for Daryl to hold out his hands which he did. Part of the plan was to show them that I had truely captured him and the bounded wrist made it more convincing.

"Okay now comes the part I really hate," I said to him after finishing with his hands, "I have to punch you in the face." He just nodded his head at me, he knew what had to be done.

I made a fist and swung it as hard as I did when I hit Gregory, Daryl stubbled back a bit and I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm okay, I'm okay," He said holding the spot I hit, "Damn you really can throw a mean right hook, son o' bitch hurt."

"I'm sorry," I said putting my head down, I didnt want to have to hit him but we needed it to look like a girl hit him not a guy.

He lifted my head back up with his tied up hands, "It's okay, it's all part of the plan." He gave me a kiss on the lips and it was passionate and full of love, I hoped it wasnt the last kiss we ever have. We pulled away an started walking killing a few more walkers along the way, we finally reached the Sanctuary and saw one of the guards looking at us.

"Whoa whoa stop right there, indentify yourselves." The guy said pointing a gun at us.

"My name is Mary, I'm one of Negans wives, I came back to ask Negan for forgiveness." I said placing my knife on the ground and holding my hands up.

"What makes you think Negan will want to forgive you?" He said still pointing his gun towards us.

"I brought back his prisoner from that Alexandria group, I believe his name is Daryl." I said and out of the corner of my eye I could see Daryl tense up.

"You wait here and I'll see if wants to come out and talk." The guy said pointing his gun down and I just gave him a small nod. When he was out of sight I looked at Daryl 'I love you' I mouthed to him and he nodded his head but I knew he was just keeping up the show.

What felt like forever was only a few minutes when the front gate opened and there stood the man who made my blood boil holding that stupid bat of his. He walked over to us with a big grin on his face.

"Well, well, well looky who we have here, my darling traitor wife and Dwights pet," Negan said stopping in front of me, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

I looked down at the ground, "I came here to ask for forgiveness from you my love, I'm sorry I ran away but after I left I tried so hard to survive out there but I cant do it, you have given me everything and I betrayed you. That is why I brought him," I motioned to Daryl, "After trying to survive this past month and knowing my brother and community would never take me back I ran into him, I knew who he was and knew that if I brought him back here, to you, maybe you might forgive me my love." I said still looking at the ground. I heard Negan chuckled as he moved closer to me and lifted my head to look at him.

"And how may I ask did you happen to stumble upon him?" He asked me keeping my eyes on him.

"I was living in gas station for the past few days and I heard someone come in, I stayed hidden and when I saw who it was I pulled my gun on him, he didnt have any weapons on him, I told him he either came with me back here or I was going to bring you his head. I was so scared and I didnt want to be out there any longer." I said with tears coming down my face, all my life I have been an excellent liar, I hope to hell he would by it.

"Well hot damn! You certainly know how to surprise a guy," Negan said moving over to Daryl, I controlled myself from showing any kind of worry towards Daryl, "You know, Dwighty boy has been a complete wreck ever since his faorite pet ran away, he almost put missing signs on some poles. I of course told him I'd get him a new pet but all he wanted was you to come home." Negan moved back over to me, "Do you have any weapons dear wife?"

I motioned to my knife on the ground, "That knife and the gun tucked in the back of my jeans, there arent any bullets, I ran out a week ago but kept the gun in case I came across any." Negan walked around behind me and lightly brushed his hand down my back before reaching my gun, I wanted to turn around and punch him right there but now wasnt the time. He walked back to my front and got my knife off the ground handing them to the guard. He then walked up to me and put a hand on my face, I knew Daryl was imagining thirty different ways to kill Negan right now.

"Hell I'm nothing if not a forgiving man, I accept your apology and you have my forgivenss,' He said grabbing my chin to look him in the eye, "Just one thing first, I want you to get on your knees and swear to me you will never do anything like that again."

Everything in me wanted to wrestle that bat out of his hands and bash his head in but I complied and got on the ground, "I swear to you my love that I will never leave you again." I said looking at the ground. I heard Negan chuckle and extended his hand out to me to help me up, I reluctently took it and stood up.

"Boys take Daryl here back to his old cage," Negan said and the two guards grabbed Daryl who struggled a little bit but went with them, "and for god sakes take those ties off his wrists." The guards nodded and continued walking and Negan turned back to me, "Come one dear wife lets get you cleaned up." He said with an evil smile on his face and brought me back inside the compund and led me back to the old room with all his other wives.

"Ladies, look who has returned." He said motioning me inside, I saw the shocked looks on their faces, "How about you lovely ladies help her get cleaned up and changed." He brushed his hand down the back of my head before exiting the room. I didnt speak to any of them I just let one of them escort me to the shower room and when I finished up I put on the stupid dress they made me wear, I put the little mirror I had to signal Rick and everyone inside my bra wear it couldnt be seen, I knew that I was going against th rules but I kept my boots on after cleaning them up so that I could kep the flare gun hidden. I went back into the room and got disapproving looks from the girls but I didnt care, I walked over to Dwights ex wife who I saw smoking by the window.

"Mind if I bum one?" I asked her leaning on the wall next to her, she looked at me then opened her pack and handed me one and her lighter, I light it up and inhaled I was definately going to need this.

"What the hell were you thinking coming back?" She asked me.

"I couldnt take it out there anymore, I barely had any food only had a hand gun and knife that I found but I...I just couldnt do it anymore." I said looking out the window, I had a perfect view of the tree line and saw the faint top of the RV hidden in the trees. I knew they would be able to see my signal from here.

"Well you made the wrong choice." She said finishing her cigarette and walked away, I finished mine shortly after and slowly reahed into my dress and grabbed the mirror making sure no one saw what I doing. _I guess its now or never._ I thought to myself as I held the mirror towards the window and I notice the sun start to hit it so I moved it up and down signaling the other. I hid it back in my bra and made my way towards the couch by the door and sat down, once shit starts to go down I wanna be able to reach the exit as soon as possible.

It was 20 minutes later and so far the silence was nerve racking, when all of a sudden I hear gun fire go and all the girls look at each other scared thn suddenly the gun fire got closer and my brother came bursting through the door with Richard.

"Come on Mary lets go!" my brother said holding out his hand, as I went to reach for it another one grabbed my other hand and turned me around.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Dwights ex asked me looking angry

"I'm getting the hell out of here and ending this." I said and went back towards my brother. As we went out the room I turned back and shut the door locking it from the the outside. Last thing I need is them getting killed or try to find Negan to warn him.

We made our way down the hall and my brother handed me his spare gun and I started shooting at the men that ran though the halls.

"Jesus we have to get Daryl, if they know you're here they could hurt him." I said looking at my brother who nodded his head and we mad our way down to the cell Daryl was held in. As I went around the corner I saw Dwight standing there and he pointed his gun and fired, I ducked out of the way back behind the wall and waited a few minutes then reached back around and fired. I had ended up getting him in the arm that held his gun and he went down, I went around the corner and kicked his gun out of his reach keeping mine on his, my brother went and unlocked Daryl's cell and told him we had to go. Daryl came out and saw I was holding Dwight at gun point but before Daryl could react Dwight managed to get up and grabbed me getting my gun out of my hand and holding it at my head.

My brother and Richard held their guns up to him and Daryl stod there with anger and fire in his eyes.

"You didnt think it would be that easy did you? You think this little bitch was going to be able to save you?" Dwight said and Daryl moved forward ready to lundge but I put my hand up.

"Daryl don't" I said with panic in my voice. I knew that if he tried anything Dwight would shoot me.

"You better liste to her Daryl, one wrong move and I will blow her brains out. Do you really want that?" Dwight said pushing the gun into my temple.

"I know you dont want this life man," Daryl said not taking his eyes off me, "You can let her go and start over, join us." I knew where he was coming from and as I watched him trying to talk to Dwight i noticed that the gun I kicked out of his hand was luckily by my foot, I had to wait for the right moment before I could act, I motioned to Daryl with my eyes to have him see the gun.

"You think it's that simple?! You wont walk away from this alive, Negan will kill make her watch as he kills you and her brother!" He pointed his gun at Daryl, "Unless I killed you right now saving Negan the trouble. With that I kicked the gun to Daryl and he picked it up and before Dwight could fire Daryl shot first just making it past my head and hitting Dwight in the skull. I ran over to Daryl and hugged him not wanting to let go but I knew we had to move it. While we were heading back up the stairs we noticed the gunfire was letting up a little bit, we heard a few explosions which I assumed was them taking down some of Negans men with the grenades we had. We got to the same area I had escaped from before, my brother and Richard were in front of me and Daryl who Was not letting me out of his sight, as we went to head to the door I felt someone grabbed me from behind and put a hand over my mouth when I went to scream. Daryl and them turned back around and saw that it was Negan who grabbed me.

"Well! Look who the fuck decided to show up to the party! It's my dear wife and her brother, I always wanted to meet my brother in law." Negan said still holding his hand over my mouth, "and I'm guessing you would have been able to slip out huh? I think not my furry friends." He said and I could feel his hand reaching for something, then I felt something metal touch my neck.

"Now you are going to drop your weapons before I slit her pretty little throat," Negan said keeping the knife at my neck and I saw all three of them put down their guns, "Good, good now you little missy are gonna have to sit here and not make a sound as I slaughter the only family you have left, then I'm gonna kill the ex paint baller over there," He said motioning to Richard then motioned to Daryl, "Then i'm going to kill your boy, then you and me are going to have a long! Long! Talk!."

"You can go to hell you sadistic asshole," I said through my teeth then looked at Daryl who wanted nothing more then to rip Negans head off.

"Well now that wasnt very nive, I think you need to be taught a lesson." With that he moved the knife away from my neck and what happened next went so quick I didnt realized what happened. He took the knife and stabbed it into my back in between my spine and kidney, I screamed out in pain then I heard a gunshot go off and Negan fell to the ground and I went forward and landed in Daryl's arms.

"Mary! Mary!" I heard Daryl shout but I was trying hard not to pass out, "Your gonna be okay I got ya." Next thing I knew I felt pressure on my wound and heard negan laughing, I kept drifting in and out but I saw Rick standing there above Negan and he was holding Negans bat then I blacked out for a bit but I could still hear what was going on.

"This is for Abraham, Olivia and Spencer." I heard Rick say and I opened my eyes to see him hit Negan on the side of the head with the bat. I passed out again but I felt different arms around me this time and looked up to see my brother was holding me and Daryl was now standing in front of Negan holding the bat.

"This is for Glenn and Mary." Daryl said before bringing the bat down on Negan, I blacked out and heard constant blows of the bat meeting skull. Next thing I knew I felt Daryl hold me again as we rushed out of the compund, I opened my eyes to see the compound was on fire and I heard Daryl's voice.

"Hold on baby, hold on you're gonna be okay, I promise. I love you." Daryl said and I felt myself being lowered onto a bed i assumed was the one in the RV. I felt Daryl keep one hand on my wound and ather holding my hand. I didnt remember much after that, all I remember was passing out. The world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I wanted to give a quick note here, I mispoke on chapter 13 I meant to say the surprise I have for Mary has something to do with chapter 8 after she met with Rick and the others. not when her and Daryl were on their way back to the Kingdom. So please please try to guess what it is because i would like to post that chapter today. Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm just gonna go ahead and post this chapter. I really hope everyone is still enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Daryl's POV...**

I couldn't believe what was happening, the woman I love was laying on the bed of the RV after being stabbed, Rick was driving as fast he could to get us back to the Hilltop. I held her hand with my one hand and the other held pressure on her wound, I cant lose her, not after she said yes to marrying me. Her brother stood against the door way to the back and kept a worried eye on her, I kept checking her pulse to make sure she was stil alive and everytime I felt a beat I felt relieved. I suddenly felt the RV stop for a few minutes then we moved again, Jesus told me we had arrived at the Hilltop. I quickly gathered Mary up in my arms and bolted to Dr. Carson's trailer with Jesus next to me shouting for the the doctor to open up. We got inside and he had me lay her down on her side so he could see the stab would.

"Well good news is it missed any major arteries but she has lost a lot of blood," Dr. Carson told us,"She's gonna need a transfusion, Jesus what's her blood type?" He said quickly moving to clean and stitch up her wound.

"She's O positive, just like me." Jesus said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve to get ready and give blood to his sister. I stood there chewing on the skin around my thumb nail, damn nervous habit I picked up when I was a kid.

I paced outside the trailer for what felt like eternity, I cant lose her, I just cant, not after winning our battle today. Just then the trailer door opened and Dr. Carson poked his head out and told me to come inside, I walked in and saw that Mary was still laying in e the bed on her back, she looked so beautiful. Jesus gave me a nod while holding her hand, he gave her hand a light kiss then stood up so I could sit next to her, I grabbed her hand and used my other one to move some hair that fell in her face aside.

"She's stable, the transfusion and stitch up went smoothly, now it's on her to wake up. Like I said earlier shes very lucky it missed any major arteries," He said to me and Jesus, I gave him a nod and looked back at Mary, she is strong, stronger then she knows, she can pull through this.

"She's also very lucky the knife didnt get near the baby." He said and I looked at the doctor shocked beyond belief.

"B-baby?" I asked him then looking at her brother who looked at me and nodded his head. I looked back at Mary, she was pregnant? How? I mean I know how but, when?

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew," Carson said

I just shook my head, did she know? If she knew why didnt she tell me? If she didnt she gonna be about as shocked as I am. Just as I was about to say something I felt her hand that I was holding close around mine, I looked at her and saw she was slowly starting to wake up.

 **Mary's POV...**

"D...Daryl?" I weakly said trying to open my eyes

"I'm here, I'm here. Try not to move okay?" I heard Daryl say putting his hand on my face, I finally got my eyes open and started looking around confused, "You're back at the Hilltop, you got stabbed."

I looked over at my brother and Dr. Carson then back at Daryl, "Am I dead? Cause I think I see Jesus." I gave a light laugh and looked at my brother again who shook his head but I couldnt help but notice the grin he was trying to hide.

"What happened?" I asked looking at both my brother and Daryl.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Carson asked me.

I thought back to the events that happened that day, "I remember getting Daryl out of his cell, him killing Dwight, then I remember we were just about to make a break for the door when Negan grabbed me then I remember being stabbed." I told them looking at the doctor.

"He stabbed you just between your spine and your kidney luckily avoiding any major arteries," Dr. Carson paused and looked at both my brother and Daryl.

"What? Are you gonna tell me I'll never walk again because I can still feel my legs." I said with a smile but it went away when I noticed how they werent joining in, "What? Just tell me."

Dr. Carson looked at me and I was starting to get nervous, "Like I said you got lucky that he missed, you're always lucky because he didnt hit the placenta." I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Wait, what?" I asked trying to sit up but Daryl put a gentle hand on my shoulder and held me down.

"Mary, your pregnant." Dr. Carson told me and i looked at him then at Daryl who's expression I couldnt read and I looked back at the doctor.

"Pregnant?" I asked finally able to focus my brain.

"I would say about 2 weeks along, I was only able to find out because I had to do an ultra sound to check for any damage inside where you were stabbed." Dr. Carson said, "I'll leave you two alone." He said leaving the trailer followed by my brother.

I turned to look at Daryl who was still looking at the door but I could tell he was staring off into space, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze which made him look at me, "So, a baby." I said still looking at him.

"A baby." He said in a gruff voice.

"Two weeks," I thought back and did the math, I couldnt help the smile that formed on my face, "That was when Rick and everyone arrived and I argreed to help them fight the Saviors."

Daryl looked at me and I could see a small smile form on his lips and I put my hand on his cheek, "I know you're shocked, to be honest so am I, but I wanna know how else you feel about it." I said to him and he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't shrug your shoulders at me Daryl Dixon, how do you feel about it?"

He grabbed my hand from his face and held it there, "Aint nothing we can do about it now, but yes a part of me is in complete shock but another part is happy, happier then you can imagine. The woman I love is carrying my child, and I know this isnt the kind of world you would want to raise a child in but who know if we are gonna be alive to see the new world. It's a horrible thought but we live in the now and right now I see a women who fought like hell to take down a man who tormented her, took her from her only family she has left, and prtected everyone here from getting killed. This child is gonna grow up to be as strong as his or her mother." After he said that I tried to move so I could give him a kiss but the pain in my back prevented my from doing so, good thing Daryl got the hint because he stood up and leaned in to kiss me.

"If anything he or she is gonna turn out like you brave, kind hearted and will learn how to survive from you." I told him with a small, "Except he's not gonna get lost in the woods and wind up with an itchy butt." I tried to laugh but it hurt and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is a good thing and I also have a promise to keep," He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring he had asked me to marry him with. I smiled from ear to ear as he put it on my finger then kissed it.

"So I have to know, were there any survivors from the compound?" I remembered that i lock the door to the room tht Negans wives were in.

"Yeah actually there was, that room that had everyone who lived in the Santuary who werent a part of Negans team survived, they are good people, and his wives." He said looking at my hand.

"Were is everyone?" I asked him

"Jesus set in the mansion until we can figure out who wants to join either here, the Kingdom or Alexandria." Daryl said then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay where are you staying?" I asked him trying to readjust my body, but it was a failed attempt because the pain wasnt allowing it.

"Right now here next to you, but your brother mad sure that you're trailer was to stay off limits." He said then I noticed something leaning against his leg, it looked like a crossbow.

"I didnt even notice you had that until just now, what is it a stryker strykezone 380?" I asked him, I knew a lot about crossbows. Before the world turned I used to have a Scorcher Compound bow set but I lost it bebore me and Jesus found this place.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Daryl asked me looking surprised

"I used to own a compound bow, plus I worked at an archery place and some guys came in with them. Plus we had some for sale and I almost bought on but it was to heavy so I just got my Scorcher." I told him and he smirked a litle bit.

"Just when I think you cant get any hotter." He said then kissed me again but this time it was more passionate, and as much as I'd like to continue it my body wouldnt let me.

"You dont have to stay in here, go to the trailer and sleep on an actual bed." I said to him grabbing his hand.

"Nah I'm good, I aint leaving your side again. You're stuck with me." He said and stood up putting his crowwbow on the chair and taking his boots off, he helped me scoot over a little bit before climbing in next to me. I giggled and put my head on his chest with my hand holding his playing with his fingers.

"So, if we have a girl what do you wanna name her? And not you cant name her little ass kicker." I said and heard him chuckle.

"That name belongs to Ricks daughter anyways. I dont know, what was your mom's name?" Daryl asked, i swallowed the lumo in my throat, I hadnt told him what happened to my parents.

"Her name was Freya, my dads name was Thomas." I told him and everything in me tried to block out those memories but I couldnt.

"What happened to them?" He asked me.

"My mom died when me and Jesus were 14 from cancer, I took it hard the most because me and her were really close, almost like best friends. When the world turned our dad was with us for a while but one day we had to many walkers on us and he got bit and told us to go. I couldnt let him go through the pain of being eaten, so I told him I loved him and I was sorry and I shot him." I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes, I felt Daryl kiss the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to ask." He said rubbing his hand on my back.

"It's ok, you didnt know, its better to talk about it." I told him, I had been sad for so long and I miss them everyday but I have to move forward and keep fighting, for them.

"How about we name her after your mom?" He asked me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"I like that, but what about your mom?" Daryl had told me what happened to his mom when he was a kid, I felt sad for him, we both lost our moms in unexpected ways.

"Her name was Helen," He said moving his hand to run his fingers through my hair.

"So how about if its a girl Freya Helen Dixon." I said, that had a nice ring to it.

"I like it, but what if its a boy?" He asked me, I turned my head to look at him and he returned my gaze.

"I was thinking maybe Merle Thomas Dixon." I saw his eyes start to tear up, I may not have known his brother and from what he told me he was an asshole but it's still his brother and he still loves and misses him.

He nodded his head, "That sounds like a great name." He said then kissed the top of my head.

Freya Hellen Dixon or Merle Thomas Dixon, it didnt matter either way, what mattered was that I was having a baby with the man I loved and soon we were gonna be married. We won the battle against the Saviors, killed Negan and those who were held their against their will get to start over. Anything that came our way wouldnt matter anymore, because we all had each other. Our family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hail Mary**

 **Chapter 17**

 **A/N: I'm gonna do a time jump here everyone. Hope you enjoy.**

 **9 Months later...**

Things seemed to be going good lately, between the Hilltop, The Kingdom, and Alexandria we managed to have a pretty decent set up going, we had enough food, ammo, and medicine between all of us to take care of everyone in each place. Three people from each community would go and scavange together and they would divide up what each place needed, like if the Hilltop found ammo and we didnt need it we would give it to Alexandria. My pregnancy was also going good, with the technology we had me and Daryl were able to determine that we were having a boy so we settled on Merle Thomas Dixon. We even got 'married' in the sense, Father Gabriel from Alexandria officiated the wedding, I remember the day we decided to make it happen,

 _5 months ago.._

 _I was standing in my room wearing the somewhat white sundress that Sasha had managed to find on a scavange mission. I was looking at myself in the mirror in my room in the mansion that me and Daryl agreed would be the best place for us to live. I heard Daryl walk into the room and he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist putting his hands on my bump that was somewhat noticable._

 _"You look beautiful stop fussin," He said kissing my neck._

 _"I'm going to be 5 months pregnant when we get married and that is such a redneck thing." I said with a smile as I heard him chuckle as he rested his chin on my shoulder._

 _"We could have everyone fire off shot guns when I'm asked to kiss the bride if it would make you feel better." He laughed when he said and I turned to hit him on the chest and walked away._

 _"You think your so funny dont you Mr. Dixon?" I asked sitting down at my vanity to do my hair. I have never been one for looking fancy or bothering with make up but I figured I could do something decent with my hair at least. Daryl wasnt one for suits so he just put on a nice button up shirt and pants and I allowed him to wear his angel wing vest to make him feel a little._

 _"I am funny soon to be Mrs. Dixon. Now hurry up you slow poke everyone is waiting on ya and the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get out of this shirt." He said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Easy tiger I meant I can put on one of my sleeveless shirts." He said, since my pregnancy was progressing my hormones got even worse and I tried my hardest to keep my hands off him when we were around each other._

 _"I'll be down in a few minutes." I told him and he left the room, I put the final touches on my hair, collected myself and headed downstairs to meet up with my brother who walked me down the asile, seemed fitting._

 _We kept it short and sweet, we didnt have many people there, just Rick and some of his people that I have gotten to know, King Ezekiel, Richard, Morgan and Carol, then of course everyone at the Hilltop who werent out on runs. It finally ended and everyone cheered us on and I jumped when someone shot of a round from a shot gun and turned to see it was Rick, I looked back at Daryl laughing as I lightly hit his shoulder and he kissed me again._

Everyday since has been pretty good, Maggie was just a little bit further then I was in her pregnancy and she didnt want to know the sex of her baby just yet. It felt good to talk to someone else who was pregnant and exchange the differences we had in our pregnancies. Life seemed pretty normal despite the fact that we were in the middle of an apocalypse, we did lose a few people on missions though, some good fighters. We made a little memorial for them on our wall like I noticed in Alexandria, somedays I was terrified as hell about raising a child in this world but I looked to Rick who was doing great raising Judith around all this, and with the Saviors gone it made it a little more easier.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" I heard Daryl ask from behind me, he had just finished setting up a crib that someone scored on a run.

"Just thinking about everything that has happened in the past 6 months, it almost seems unreal that we have a somewhat normal life in the middle of all this." I said turning to face him.

He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I know what you mean, I'm still waiting to see if this is a dream and I'm gonna wake up back in that cell having to hear that annoying song again."

I put my hand on his cheek and looked at him in the eyes, "You will never wake up back there again, I promise you that." I kissed him deeply on the lips, I hated to think about him being in that place being treated like that.

Our kiss got even more passionate and Daryl backed me up to our bed and gently laid me down, he ran his hand up under my shirt and ran his lips along my lips. My fingers tangled in his hair and I opened my mouth allowing him entrance, it's been hard for us to get intimate lately due to me always having stuff to do around here. I knew Daryl was frustrated, hell so was i being pregnant and all, so whenever we got moments we would take them. Just as Daryl was about to take my shirt off there was a knock at the door.

"Mary? Are you in there?" I heard my brother ask from the other side of the door. Daryl rolled off me and let out a frustrated sigh. I rolled over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Im sorry baby." I started to get off the bed but felt Daryl grab my arm and I looked at him and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Tonight I dont care if the place is burning down, you and me are having some alone time." He said kissing my shoulder.

"You got it Mr. Dixon." I said getting up and going to the door. I opened it and saw my brother standing there, I gave him a small glare.

"Someone better be dying or I swear to god I'll kill you myself." I said and saw him look past me to see Daryl sitting on the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry to inturpt, we just need to get things organized for the next run." My brother said looking back at me embarrassed. I looked back at my husband then left the room to follow my brother.

A few hours later I had finally returned to mine and Daryl's room and saw him in there sitting on the bed reading some book he managed to find on a run. I walked over to him and took the book out of his hands and set it on our nightstand. I crawled over to straddle him.

"I believe we made plans for tonight Mr. Dixon." I told him as I started kissing his jaw moving down towards his neck, I heard a groan escae his throat as he gripped my hips and moved my head to face to look at him.

"I think we did Mrs. Dixon." He said and shifted us so that I was on my back and he was hovering above me, he was careful enough not to push on the baby, the belly gets in the way a lot. He kissed me passionatly and moved to take off my shirt, I started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it off of him. He moved his head down to my breast and started kissing the skin above my bra, I threw my head back and moaned as his other hand traveled down my body and worked to pull down my pant. I had to wear sweatpants a lot now because maternity clothes were hard to come by now. He had gotten my pants off but kept my underwear on and started to lightly rub down there teasing me. I moved my fingers into his hair and gripped tightly pulling his head to look at me.

"Don't you dare tease me Daryl." I groaned at him and he smirked at me, he pulled my underwear aside and started to insert two fingers in me. I gasped in suprise and kissed his lips and bit his bottom one to contain the scream that threatened to escape my mouth as he curled his fingers and started pumping them faster. I was feeling so many things at once I couldnt control myself, I moved my free hand down and worked at the button and zipper on his pants. Once I got them undone I moved my hand inside his pants and underwear and wrapped my hand around his member, he lets out a growl and removes his fingers and takes his pants off. He gripped my thighs and moved them so I was wrapped around his waist and he inserted himself in me. I tightened my legs around him as he started to move his hips with a slow pace that quickly picked up. I gripped his shoulders and bit my lip to fight the moan I wanted to let out, Daryl's hand went into my hair and his other arm went around my back and he moved us up so that I was straddling his lap again, I'm gussing because it was easier for him. I started to rock my hips and he gripped them helping me move, our movements became frantic and needy as we both got closer to reaching our peak. I bit down on his shoulder as my orgasm hit and not to long after I felt Daryl twitch inside me as he gave one last grunt as he rode out his. He laid me back on the bed and got down next to me pulling the blanket over us, we were both trying to catch our breaths and I laid my head on his chest.

"Remind me to make you wait that long more often if this is how it's going to be." I said with a laugh and Daryl put his hand under my chin and moved my face to look at him.

"Don't you even think about it woman," He said kissing me softly on my lips, "You make me wait again I dont care whats going on I'll pull you somewhere private and have my way with you." I gave him one last kiss and snuggled back up into his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Few hours later**

I woke up to a sharp pain shooting through my lower abdomen and I put my hand on my belly and took a breath, five minutes later I felt another one happen and I wimpered a little bit. I turned over to face Daryl and shook him, he grumbled something and turned to look at me and quickly jolted awake looking at me with panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on my belly.

I was about to answer when I felt another sharp pain and I squeezed my eyes shut and tears came out due to the pain, "I think the baby's coming." I told him taking in deep breaths which it was Dr. Carson told me to do when it was time.

Daryl got up from the bed and pulled his shirts and pants on then helped me sit up and put on some clothes and helped me out of bed. We slowly made our way out of the mansion and over to Dr. Carson's trailer but had to stop every now and then because a contaction would hit and I had to stop.

We made it to the trailer and Daryl knocked on the door, Carson ansered the door looking tired, "Sorry to wake you up doc but Mary is having contactions." Daryl said still holding me up and the doctor ushered us inside and I got up on the bed he had for his patients.

"When did they start?" He asked me as he got set up

"20 minutes ago, they were five minutes apart at first but now they are getting closer." I told him holding Daryl's hand and gripping it as another one hit. Dr. Carson nodded his head and asked if it was ok if he could check if I was dilated, I nodded my head, growing up I was never comfortable with a male doctor but in this moment I really didnt care.

"Well you're 8 centimeters dilated which is good, of course you cant push just yet, sadly we haven't been able to get anything for an epidural so it's going to have to be natural." Carson said hooking up the heart monitor that we did have. I was nervous about not have that epidural but coming across that stuff is not easy anymore.

I looked up at Daryl who brushed some hair out of my face and kissed my forehead, "It'll be okay baby, if you have to break my hand go ahead," He said with a smile on his face and I let out a small laugh but then a contraction hit and my free hand was gripping the bed so hard my knuckles were white.

An hour passed and I was dilated to 9 centimeters, Daryl went and got my brother to let him know that his nephew was about to come into this messed up world. Jesus cam in and gave me a hug then went to wait outside the trailer, in just a few short minutes I was 10 cm and Daryl stood by me holding my hand with both of his and Dr. Carson was in front.

"Okay Mary when the next contraction hits I'm gonna need you to slowly push and stop when the contraction stops." I nodded my head and when the contaction hit I did as he said. It felt like forever, the contactions were so painful and I was pushing so hard I felt like I was going to pass out. Finally after 20 minutes of pushing our baby was born, Dr. Carson asked Daryl if he wanted to cut the cord, Daryl looked at me then went to cut it.

The baby was wrapped up and placed in my arms and I looked at him then at Daryl who was smiling looking at his son. I looked back at my baby boy, "Welcome to the world Merle Thomas Dixon." I said and looked at Daryl again who kissed me on the head, Carson opened the door and let my brother in and he came to the other side of the bed and looked down at his nephew. I told him what his name name was when he found out the sex and he told me dad would have loved that. I had my family with me and nothing at this point could ruin what we had. I had my son and I would fight like hell to protect him.


End file.
